Una segunda oportunidad
by cristian lg
Summary: Naruto despues de recibio el poder de los bijuus es traicionado por Sasuke , el cual se unio a Madara y a Kabuto para luchar contra la alianza y al ver que la guerra esta perdida el rubio decide sacrificarse pero al hacerlo tendra la oportunidad de remediar todo
1. Chapter 1

Nos encontramos en las naciones elementales en las cuales se estaba llevando a cabo "la cuarta gran guerra shinobi" en las que luchaban las cinco aldea mas poderosos :konoha , kumo ,kiri, suna y iwa las cuales se enfrentaban a un ejercito de zetsu y de personas resusitadas que eran lideradas por Uchiha Madara , Yakushi Kabuto el cual se habia implatado las celulas de su maestro el sannin Orochimaru y el recien unido Uchiha Sasuke que despues de apoyar a las aldeas para hacia poder asesitar a su excompañero y antiguo amigo Uzumaki Naruto el cual fue atravezado por un chidori de su excompañero se encontraba en una de las carpas medicas de la alianza shinobi recuperandose del ataque recibido.

Naruto se encontraba en su subconciente recibiendo un gigantesco de sus compañeras bijuus las cuales despues de que su padre el sabio de los seis camino eligiera a naruto como la reerncarnacio de asura desidieron mostrar su forma humana las cuales solo 2 eran hombre los cuales era Son Goku y Gyuubi que maldecian al rubio por ser el centro de atencion de sus hermanas y al ver lo que hizo Sasuke le pido ayuda a los bijuus los cuales solo aceptaron los hombres mientras que las mujeres le ponia la condicion de que debia unise a ellas en un ritual (matrimonio) y que ayudara a conseguir decendencia cosa que el rubio acepto sin saber a que se referian las chicas .

Asi con la ayuda de los bijuus naruto volvio a la guerra mas fuerte que nunca y acabando tanto con zetsu o resucitado. despues de dias de batallas Madara y compañia parecio en la batalla haciendo Naruto y los kages se enfrentaba a Madara,Sasuke y Kabuto al mismo tiempo para acabar con la guerra.

Asi la batalla por el futuro del las aldeas habia empezado donde todos los ninjas atacaban a los zetsu y a los resucitado mientras sus lideres y Naruto Uzumaki se batian a duelos con los atacantes los cuales demostraban ser muy fuertes pero eso no importo ya que las fuerzas de los kages y las del Uzumaki cada vez los arriconaban mas y mas pero sin previo aviso Madara y Kabuto hicieron una extraña invocacion para si llamar a ...una mujer.

La mujer aparecio del cielo la cual era muy hermosa y tenia unas extrañas orejas las cuales se asemejaban a las de un conejo y tenia un extraño ojo en su frente que parecia una combinaciona del rinnegan y el sharigan la cual se lanzo al ataque sin decir nada siendo intersectada por los kages que como podian le hacian frente mientras

Despues de unas horas la mujer habia derrotado a los kages por lo que centro su vista en la batalla de nuestro heroe el cual habia derrotado y asesinado a Kabutl con un Rasenshuriken el cual lo mato al instante pero la batalla con Sasuke y Madara la estaba perdiendo ya que ambos eran muy fuertes por lo que a cada segunto Naruto perdia terreno por la el gasto de chakra y por las heridas que tenia por lo que en un ultimo intento el creo un Rasenshuriken con el chakra de los bijuus el cual le dio un aspecto multicolor mientras Sasuke y Madara creanban dos gigantesco susano con el cual se defenderian de ataque del rubio y atacarlo con ellos.

Asi Naruto lanzo el ataque que dio de lleno en el susano de que solo interpuso su escudo mientras el Rasenshuriken hacia fuerza y despues de unos segundo Sasuke pudo ver como la defensa del susano se quebraba sobre el ataque del rubio que le dio de lleno mientras se creaba un gran domo de energia que se espandia a cada segunto y en eso atrapaba a Madara que solo se volvio intangible y dentro de la del domo pudo ver a Naruto en el suelo inconciente mientras el domo de acercaba a el cosa que lo hizo sonreir por lo que desaparecio en un vortice dimecional pero el no contaba con que la mujer al ver que el ataque se diriguia al rubio lo tomo para despues abrir un agujero de gusano en el cual entro con el rubio en mano.

Continuara...

¿Que pasara con el rubio? ¿Adonde lo llevara la mujer? ¿Y que pasara con Madara y la guerra?

Hola chicos se que es un poco corto el cap pero lo hice asi porque aun no he decidido si hacer un crossover con dxd o fairy tail o solo hacef que naruto vuelva al pasado con algunos cambios asi que me gustaria ver su opinion sobre lo que deberia ser el fin ... sin mas que decir adios


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 una triste realidad

Habian una cuantas horas desde que Naruto se sacrifico para asi poder derrotar y "asesinar" a los Uchihas los cuales habian desaparecido bajo el podesoro jutsu del rubio el cual tambien lo habia adsorbido dejando a una alianza destroza por perder a uno de los ninjas que habia dado todo por ganar y por proteger a sus compañeros . Pero los mas afectado eran los de Konoha ya que habian perdido a la persona que dio todo por su aldea y a su futuro lider.

Tsunade al ver que Naruto murio al igual que jiraiya y sus queridos quedo destroza ya que habia perdio a su hijo adoptivo por lo que decidio dejar el cargo de Hokage y desaparecer del mundo junto a su fiel compañera Shizune la cual se sentia igual , al ver que la Quinta habia dejado su cargo Kakashi habia a sumido el cargo de la aldea en honor al rubio mientras las demas aldeas hacian un pactl de no agrecion en su nombre creando un estado de paz duradero o eso pensaron ellos.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto se sentia debil ,muy debil y cansado pero al recordar que estaba en guerra se levanto como pudo para asi ver su alrededor y al hacerlo quedo en shock.

El lugar era un en que lo habia oscuridad no se via nada mas oscuridad y penuria , el rubio se disponia a inspeccionar al lugar pero de la nada aparecio un gran de luz para despues el rubio sentir que algo lo tacleaba y despues sintio que el aire le falta ya que muchos circulos de gran tamaño que le impedian el paso al oxigeno a sus pulmones.

-hijas podrian dejar de matar a naruto-se escucho una voz para despues una luz apareciera en el lugar y asi el rubio pudo ver lo que le impedia respirar : eran las 7 bijuus que estaban sobre con sus generos pechos sobre la cabeza del rubio mientras todos los hombres del lugar tenian el mismo pensamiento.

-(maldito rubio con suerte) -pensaron los hombres para ver como las bijuus dejan a un rubio muy azul pero con una gran sonrisa.

Ya despues de reanimar al rubio , el pudo ver a dls personas ademas de los bijus las cuales eran una mujeres y un hombre. Los cuales dos identifico como Hagomoro el sabio de los seis caminos y la otra persona que identifico era la mujer hermosa de ojeras de conejo pero la otra mujer era total desconocida para el.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Naruto-dijo el sabio mientras el rubio asentia -bueno naruto te trajimos aqui porque hemos decidio darte otra oportunidad para cambiar todo lo que ocurrio ya que lo que le depara a este universo es la destruicion debio a mis errores y a los de mis hijo por esa razon mi madre quiere llevarte al pasado para arreglar nuestros errores-dijo el hombre sorprendiendo al rubio.

-que pasaria con este lugaf-pregunto el rubio.

-seguira su curso el cual es la destruccion ... debido a que las decendientes de indra lo destruiran y si tu te quedas moriras sin poder hacer nada-dijo el hombre provocando tristeza en el rubio.

-lo hare pero cuando llegue el momento que Madara y Sasuke ataque quiero estar aqui para proteger a mis amigos -dijo con determinacion el rubio cosa que provoco una sonrisa e ambos seres.

-Padre que sera de nosotros -pregunto una peliroja muy hermosa con rasgos de zorro ella era kurama la kitsune de las nueve colas

-ustedes seran libre en sus hogares-dijo el hombre mientras el rubio se ponia triste porque la verdad empezaba a sentir algo por ellas.

-No padre a nosotras nos gustaria estar con Naruto-kun ya que tiene que cumplir con nuestro acuerdo-dijo una chica con cabello azul verdoso con ojos azules como el mar ella era katara la tortuga de tres colas.

-todas estan deacuerdo con eso -pregunto para que todas las mujeres asintieran.-bien , ustedes estaran con Naruto como si el fuera su jinchuuriki pero podran salir de el en cualquier momento-dijo el sabio para felicidad del rubio y de las chicas-bien naruto te enviaremos a una edad en la que puedas hacer los cambios necesario para evitar que esta guerra -dijo hagomoro para que todo asentieran.

Asi la mujer se acerco al rubio para tocarle el pecho el cual emitio un brillo muy oscuro.

-Te he dado el poder de indra para cuando vuelvas puedas hacerles frente a los Uchihas pero hasta ese momento tendras tus poderes sellados hasta muestres ser dignos de ellos -dijo la mujer para que el rubio asintieran.- tendras todo tu chakra pero no podras utilizar el chakra de los bijuus asi que preparate iniciaremos con el ritual -finalizo la mujer para que el rubio fuera cubierto por la oscuridad.

Despues de la que oscuridad envolviera a naruto era asotado por un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo mientras se sentia un gran cansancio y los recuerdos de esa vida lo invadian cosa que le provocaron muchas lacrimas .

Su padres estaban vivos y mas aun tenia cuatros hermanas y un hermano:dos de ellas eran mayores y las otras eran menores pero lo que realmente lo lastimo fue que su familia lo odia e ignoraba siempre : nunca lo alimentaba , nunca le compraban cosas y siempre lo maltrataba o hacian como si no existian ademas de que ellos muchas veces lo entregaron a los aldeanos para que lo golpiara y lo dejerana en ese estado cosa que lo hacia llorar con mas fuerza mientras en su interior las bijuus maldecian la suerte del rubio y a su padre por provocar esa escena.

Naruto reuniendo la poca energia que tenia se dirigio al bosque para poder descansa y poder estar a salvo de todos los aldeanos por lo que a paso lento y con dificulta el rubio caminaba por los callejones para que los aldeanos no lo vieran pero en un momento no pudo mas y callo inconciente mientras frente a el en una lengua de fuego aparecio Kurama y en una de Arena parecio una chica muy bella de proporciones como de la misma Tsunade y tenias unos ojos amarillos con una estrella negra en el centro de ellos.

-Rei vei busca comida y ropa yo llevare a naruto-kun al bosque -dijo la peliroja mientras su hermana asentia y desaparacia en un remolino de arena-Porque no puedes vivir en paz Naruto-kun -dijo la kitsune mientras unas lacrimas salia de sus ojos para despues tomar al rubio el cual era curado por el chakra de sus hermanas para llevarselo al bosque.

COMPLEJO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE.

En una gran casa de tres piso con un gran jardin y una zona de entrenamiento se podian ver a una gran familia feliz la cual consistia en tres mujeresrubias, un hombre rubio , dos mujeres pelirojas y un niño pelirojo los cuales estaban cenando la comida favorita de todos ramen mientras afuera se podia ver a una Rei muy molesta por la imagen pero decidio ignorarla para dirigirse al cuarto del pequeño Naruto el cuale esta descuidado muy dañado y solo tenia una cama vieja y un armario en el mismo estado y Rei al abrirlo solo pudo sentir su ira crecer en armario solo habia una cuantas camisas las cuales estaba rotas y viejas al igual de unos pantalones en la misma condicion por lo que tomo una camisa negra y unos pantalones rojos los cuales estaban en una condicion aceptable para despues dirigirse a la cosina con mucho cuidado para sacar algunas frutas y vegetales para que el rubio comiera y cuando iba a salir escucho algo que elevo su ira.

-Hijos mañana empezaremos con el entramiento para que puedan entrar a la academia -dijo el hombre rubio mientras los mas jovenes asentian felices.

Rei al oir eso le aparecio una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras desaparecia en un remolino de arena.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto se encontraba durmiendo en una pequeña cama echa de hojas mientras la kitsune lo miraba dormir pensando en por que su padre habia enviado al rubio alli pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos ya que detras de ella aparecio su hermana con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

-Ne-sama se me ocurrio una idea para que pague lo que han echo-dijo la una cola mientras su hermana la miraba con curiosidad.

Continuara...

Espero que les guste el capitulo y espero su sugerencia para el harem y la historia ...sin mas que decir adios


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2 : un rayo de espersnza**

Habian pasado unas horas desde que naruto regreso en el tiempo dando como resultado que el estuviera muy triste por la forma en que lo trataban las personas y su familia ya que el rubio pensaba que esta vez seria diferente , pensa que esta vez podria vivir en paz y feliz junto a su familia pero que equivocado estaba ya que toda la aldea lo miraba con odio ya que creian que el era un demonio pero lo que mas le dolia era que su familia lo miraba como un estorbo o hacian como si lo existiera cosa que lo destrozo . Lo unico que le daba fuerzas y alegria era que las bijuus estaban con el y que siempre lo trataban con amor y cariño cosa que hacia feliz al rubio.

Despues de la primera semana de rubio se vio forzado a entrenar su control de chakra el cual era el mismo que cuando estuvo en la guerra cosa que le dificultaba mucho ya que por su pequeño cuerpo no podia moldearlo bien.

Otra cosa que noto el rubio fue que su.s hermanas y hermano comenzaron con el entrenamiento por lo que le pregunto a sus padres si lo podian entrenar para si poder pasar tiempo con ellos pero la respues que le dieron le rompio el corazon " no vuelva a pedir eso tu nunca podras ser ninja y de eso me encargo yo ademas no pensamos entrenar a un demonio... mejor ve por tus cosas desde doy esta desterrado de este clan y de esta familia" asi el rubio se fue de la casa para vagar por la aldea.

Despues de un tiempo el sadaime hokage lo encontro escapando de unos aldeanos que al ver solo sintieron terror por lo que huyeron lo mas rapido posible mientras el sadaime preguntaba por que el estado del chico haciendo que naruto le relatara lo que de paso con sus padres haciendo que el viejo sintiera una gran ira y decepcion hacia su sucesor.

-Dime Naruto-kun no te gustaria vivir conmigo-dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa mientras el rubio asentia feliz.

-( esta vez no moriras oji-san te lo prometo esta vez lo impedire)-penso con determinacion el pequeño rubio.

TIME SKIP

Habian pasado un año desde que Hiruzen adocto al rubio el cual se encontraba jugando feliz en los jardindes del complejo Sarutobi donde ahora vivia el rubio junto al viejo hombre y sietes mujeres las cuales aparecieron una noche en la cama del rubio cosa que asusto al anciano pero despues de que las mujeres se presentaran como las "guadianas del rubio " el hokage se calmo y le dio una habitacion las mujeres para que se instalaran en la casa . El sadaime tambien tuvo que aguantar los incesantes reclamos de los clanes y de los civiles que pedian que entregaran al rubio para que asi pagara por sus "crimenes" cosa que el rechazo rotundamente mientras advertia a las personas que si atacan al rubio moririan cosa que causo rabia en los clanes y en los civiles los cuales asintieron a mala gana mientras prometian hacer pagar al rubio.

El Sadaime presentia que los atacantes del rubio volveria a atentar con su mi vida por lo que el llamo a una chica la cual sentia cariño al chico y no lo veia como el deminio para que lo cuidara y entrenara en lo necesario para que el se defendiera y ella era Itami Uchiha la cual era la unica en la aldea que no odiaba al chico por lo que la chica se acerco al rubio para conocerlo mejor y al hacerlo ambos tuvieron una conexion ya que ambos pensaba de maneras muy similares y tambien la Uchiha noto que el rubio tenia una mentalidad muy madura para su edad por lo que enseñarle era mucho mas facil.

Asi el rubio fue mejoran su control de chakra y tambien aprendio algunos jutsus de bajo nivel ademas el aprendio mucho sobre las afinidades y descubrio que tenia una afinidad de rayo, agua y viento cosa que soprendio a la chica que le enseño algunas tecnicas de eso elementos y por ultimo entreno para volver a dominar el rasengan cosa que no le tomo tiempo por lo qud se emplio en agregarle un elemento como ya habia creado el rasenshuriken el cual era elemento viento por lo que se concentro en agregar rayo o agua.

Tambien el rubio habia conocido a las bijuus las cuales eran muy singulares ya que se comportaba de manera celosa cuando estaba con su sensei y de manera sugerencial cuanto se encontraban a solas ademas ellas peliaban por llamar la atencion del rubio.

Pero dejando eso de lado el rubio se encontraba cenando junto al viejo hokage el cual esta muy feliz por ver la mejoria en el estado del rubio el cual iba por su octavo tazon de ramen.

-Naruto-kun te gustaria entrar a la academia-pregunto el sadaime al rubio el cual asintio furiosamente. - aunque las clases empezaron el año pasado puedo hacer un permiso para que te admitan por lo que mañana te llevare a la academia para arreglar todo-finalizo Sarutobi mientras el rubio sonreia.

-Gracias oji-chan eres el mejor -agradecio el rubio para abrazar al viejo que lo acepto gustoso.

-bien naruto-kun sera mejor que vallas a dormir porque mañana temprano a la academia para que te presentes-expreso el anciano mientras entras el rubio asentia y se iba a su habitacion- ( espero que no intentes nada Minato ya que te las veras conmigo)- penso el Sadaime para despues salir al jardin para poder mirar hacia el cielo - se acerca ese dia sera mejor estar preparado-dijo el Sadaime para encender su pipa mientras en pensaba que faltaban cinco dias para el plan contra los Uchihas.

EN EL BOSQUE

En el bosque de alrededor de la aldea de la hoja se encontraban reunidas 7 siluetas las cuales era claramente femeninas las cuales estas mirando en direccion del complejo Uchiha.

-One-sama crees que Naruto-kun intervenga en esto ... sabes que por ese suceso el Uchiha se fue en busca de poder y odia a esta aldea-expreso una mujer de cabello negro con orejas de gatos la cual tenia los ojos amarillos casi dorados y portaba un kimono negro sobre su cuerpo, ella era Shineko tambien conocida como Matatabi la gata de dos colas

-Aun que Naruto-kun no hable de eso es un tema que lo afecta ya que en nuestro futuro es un suceso que condeno a Naruto-kun a estar persiguiendo al Uchiha por eso creo que intervendra sin decirnos por eso debemos estar alerta hacia sus movimientos- explico y alerto la kitsune para que sus hermanas asintieran.

-Ne-sama sabes que no podremos ayudarlo en eso ya que si intervenimos el que realice el ataque podra controlarnos y hacer que ataquemos a Naruto-kun y en su estado actual el no podra hacernos gran cosa -expreso una mujer de cabello verde oscuro y ojos naranjas las cual portaba un kimono azul con mariposas en los bordes, ella era Choimi la escarabajo de siete colas.

-por esa razon no intervendremos Naruto-kun tendra que enfrentar esto solo-dijo la kitsune procupando a sus hermanas-no se procupen chicas Naruto-kun siempre sabe lo que hace el nunca actua sin pensar-intento convenser la kitsune para recibir una mirada que decia "es enserio" y al recibir esas miradas la kitsune solo pudo reir nerviosa para despues desaparecer al igual que sus hermanas.

Al dia siguiente Naruto se desperto muy temprano para poder ir a la academia por lo que despues de ducharse y de vestirse con una camisa azul con un remolino rojo en la espalda y unos pantalones cortos los cuales le llegaban hasta la rodilla el cula era de color naranja decidio salir de la habitacion y tomar direcion a primer piso el rubio pudo escuchar numerosos ronquidos de las habitaciones de las bijuus lo que provoco que una sonrisa pasara por su rostro ya que ellas siempre lo divertian y cuidaba mucho.

Asi despues de bajar al primer piso el rubio pudo ver a su abuelo adoctivo preparar el desayuno cosa que lo hizo muy feliz por lo que se dirigio a la mesa para esperar el desayuno el cual no se tardo en llegar el cual consistia en huevos batidos con tocino y unas rebanadas de pan.

-provecho naruto-kun -dijo el viejo sadaime mientras tomaba una taza de cafe y miraba al rubio comer con algo de calma- Naruto-kun despues de desayunar te lavaras los dientes y partieremos a la academia- dijo Sarutobi mientras el rubio asentian-Naruto-kun que pasara cuando te encuentres con tu ex familia- pregunto Hiruzen haciendo que el rubio tomara una pose pensativa.

-la verdad oji-san no lo habia pensado pero si me encuentro con ellos creo que los evitare ya que no quiero que me hagan daño ademas ellos ya no son mi familis ellos me desterraron del clan--exprezo con tristeza el rubio.

-no te pongas triste Naruto-kun recuerda que yo y las chicas somos tu familia y nosotros nunca te dañaremos o dejaremos solo- proclamo con una sonrisa el anciano mientras el rubio cambia su mirada triste por una de felicidad total.

Asi despues de que el rubio terminara de desayunar el y el sadaime salieron del la casa para dirigirse hacia la academia mientras en el camino todos los aldeanos miraban de mala manera al pequeño rubio cosa que molesto al Sadaime que libero un poco de su instito asesino provocando que los aldeanos miraran hacia otro lado con terror.

Despues de caminar unos el rubio y el sadaime llegaron a la academia donde los padres dejaban a sus hijos donde resaltaba tres familias : la primera era una familia formada por tres pelinegras y uno pelinegros en la cual resaltaba la maestra del chico. La segunda era una de dos mujeres una joven y una mayor las cuales ambas tenian los ojos blancos perlados y por ultima era una familia extensa en la cual resaltaba un rubio y una peliroja quienes estaba reunidos con una rubia de coletas quien vestia como ambu , una mas joven que vestia con el uniforme estardar chunnin a la cual noto la presencia del joven rubio cosa que la hizo feliz pero lo dejo para despues ya que en esos momento estaba dejando a sus hermanos menor.

Sin ya llamar la atencion de nadie el rubio y el anciano entraron a la academia donde hablaron con el maestro para que pudieran aceptar al rubio cosa que no tomo mucho pero el maestro dijo le que tenia que esperar a que todos entraran para poder prensentarlos a los demas cosa que no molesto al rubio que solo se despidio del viejo para despues esperar que le indicaran pasar cosa que solo tardo unos minutos por lo que se dirigio hacia la puerta.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el cap y espero sus sugerencias y comentarios sobre la historia... sin mas que decir adios.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3 : No te dejare ir

Naruto se encontraba listo para entrar a la sala solo estaba esperando la señal de Iruka-sensei el cual habia entrado unos minutos antes para ordenar los estudiantes y presentarlo a el . por esa razon se encontra algo nervioso ya que naruto no sabia cuantas cosas habian cambiado o que cosas podrian esperarle dentro de esa sala pero fue sacado de sus divagaciones debido a que escucho algo.

-adelante puedes pasar-escucho el rubio para despues armarse de valor y abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta Naruto vio que la sala era exactamente igual que en su dimencios lo unico diferente era quien ocupaban los lugar naruto pudo ver como Sakura e Ino peleaban por estar cerca de Sasuke el cual solo miraba a una chica de cabello negro muy parecido a el la cual estaba sentada junto a una rubia y una peliroja a las cuales reconocio como sus hermanas pero la cosaque mas sorprendio a Naruto era que una chica de cabello azulado esta alejando a muchas chicas de uno pelirojo los cuales era Hinata y su hermano menor Menma cosa que extraño al rubio.

-bueno chicos el es un nuevo estudiante que se unira a nosotros porpeticion del Sadaime-sama -presento Iruka para que el rubio pasara al frente.- vamos presentate dinos que son tus gustos y disgustos-sugerio el maestro para que el rubio asintiera.

-Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki mi gustos son ...ummm tengo muchos gustosos y me disgustos no hay muchad cosas que me disguste-dijo el rubio provocando una gota en sus nuevo compañeros-( son muy graciosas sus reaciones ya se porque Kakashi lo hace)- penso con gracia el rubio.

En un lugar desconocido de la aldea se encontra sierto albino de mascaras sentia mucho orgullo sin saber porque para despues mirar a su alrededor.

-como diablos llegue aqui-exclamo en voz alta el albino al aire para despues alzar los hombres y empezar a caminar mientras sacaba un libro de portada naranja para empezarlo a leer y lanzar unas risas pervertidas al aire.

Volviendo con el rubio el ya habia escogido su haciento el cual se encontraba al final de la sala para despues de unos minutos empezar con la clase la cual para el rubio era muy aburrida ya que segun el ya habia pasado "por ese infierno" por lo que el empezo a recapitular los episodios que ocurrieron en su universo para ver cuales podian evitar.

-(veamos voy a los eventos mas importantes fueron la masacre Uchiha y no pienso dejar a Itami-sensei pase lo mismo que itachi tambien esta la invasion a Konoha esa no podre evitarla pero si evitare la muerte de oji-san ademas de la muerte de ero-sannin )- empezo a planear el rubio mientras Iruka seguia con la clase.

Asi trascurio las clases cosa que aburrio mucho al rubio que solo se dedico a hablar a una chica de lentes y una chaqueta que cubria todo el cuerpo de color verde de nombre Shiori cosa queel rubio asemejo con shino por lo que supo que era su version femenina cosa que solo hizo pensar al rubio cuales serian los cambios que tendrian ese universo con el suyo y esa idea de verdad le intrigaba al rubio.

Pero el rubio dejo eso de lado ya que llego la hora del almuerzo por lo que el y Shiori salieron al patio del edificio para poder disfrutar de su almuerzo el cual se le habia olvidado al rubio en lacasa por lo que la chica le ofrecio parte del suyo pero cuando iba aceptar una nube de humo parecio frente a ellos de la cual salio una persona muy conocida para el rubio la cual llevaba un cajita de madera.

-Naruto-kun primer diay ya olvidaste el almuerzo ...uuummmm muy mal creo que cuando entrenemos te castigare por desvistado-advirtio Itami la cual estaba vestida con un uniforme de anbu con una mascara de gato y mucho mas alla Sasuke y su hermana la vieron por lo que se acercaron.

-One-sama vinista a traerle el almuerzo a Sasuke-baka -exclamo una chica de cabello negro algo largo tambien tenis los ojos negros y la chica vestia con una blsa negra con el simbolo de los Uchihas en la espalda en la espalda.

Asi Sasuke se disponia atomar la caja que tenia su hermana pero ella con dos dedos lo golpio en la frente provocando que el Uchiha trastabillara y callera con una marca de frente.

-lo siento Ototo pero esto es para Naruto-kun el sadaime me lo en cargo para que se lo diera tu tendras que compartir la comida de Akeno-chan y espero que sea la ultima vez que se te olvide- exclamo muy seria la chica pars que el Uchiha asintiera muy rapido.- bien toma naruto-kun disfruta tu almuerzo... asi hoy no entrenaremos tengo una mision muy importante-expreso con algo de tristeza la chica algo que el rubio capto al instante por lo que asintio y se retiro junto a Shiori.

-One-sama tu conoces a ese chico-pregunto con curiosidad Akeno.

-Si lo conosco Akeno-chan el es el nieto adoptivo del sadaime por lo que yo soy quien lo cuida y lo entrena- contesto con calma la chica provocando curiosidad en sus hermano que queria hacer mas preguntas a su hermana pero antes depoder hacerlo sono la campana indicando que era hora de entrar a la sala- bien chicos es hora de que vuelvan a clase-dijo la chica paradesaparecer en una bola de humo.

Asi ambos chicos volvieron a la salas para poder seguir con las clases mientras el rubio y su compañer a terminaban de comer y volvian a la sala . Despues de la visita de la ambu las clases transcurieron con normalidad mientras el rubio solo se concentro en lo que haria para poder evitar la muerte de los Uchihas porl lo que el rubio buscaba una solucion para el problema cosa que le estaba dando una enorme migraña ya que no encontraba unasolucion clara para lo que haria su maestra.

Despues de que terminara las clases el rubio se dirigio lo mas rapido posible hacia su hogar para poder alistar las que necesitaria para realizar la unica idea que se le ocurrio: luchar e intentar detener a la Uchiha.

Asi naruto llego a su hogar el cusl se encontraba vacio cosa que no le importo ya que estaba concentrado en un realizar su mision por lo que siguio de largo hacia su habitacion la cual se encontraba entre abierta cosa que le llamo la atecion ya que el recordaba haberla dejado cerrado pero dejo de lado eso ya que se le estaba acabando el tiempo por lo que entro rapidamente tomando kunai y shuriken para despues cambiarse de ropa y vestirse todo de negro y cuando estaba por salirpudo ver que en su cama se encontraba una espada y una nota asi sin perder tiempo el rubio tomo la nota y empece a leerla.

"Naruto-kun esta espada te ayudara mucho en lo que vas a enfreten perdon pero no podremos ayudarte por eso te ya que tenemos asuntos que arreglar

... te deseamos mucha suerte y sabes que te amamos y apoyamos.

Att: las bijuus."

Al terminar de leer la nota tomo la espada la cual era una espads sencilla con la hoja de color roja la cual teniadibujos de los bijuus en ella y el mango de color blanco la cual era algo libiana asi el rubioescribio una nota para su oji-san y se dirigio hacia la zona donde entrenaba con Itami.

EN LA ZONA SE ENTRENAMIENTO N2

La zona numero era unlugar muy bello con muchos arboles y algunas rocas en ella , esta zona se encontraba muy cerca de los complejos de clanes y en ella se encontraba la Uchiha sentada en unagran roca mirando al cielo el cual se esta llenando de extrellas.

-espero que me perdonpor lo que hare Ototo , Akeno-chan y Naruto-kun-expreso con tristeza la chica para levantarse y tomar direccion hacia el complejo.

-no dejare que lo hagas sensei-se escucho una voz en la zona mientras la chica se daba la vuelta sorprendida.

Ahi esta el rubio muy serio con una espada algo extraña en las manos si se notaba que estaba lista para luchar.

-Que haces aqui Naruto-kun te dije no hoy no entrenariamos - cuestiono la chica para que el rubio tomara con firmeza la espada .

-se lo que hara sensei yno dejare que destruyas tu vidas ... sensei estas apunto de embarcarte en un camino de odio y soledad que solo terminara contu muerte ... Y NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE UNO DE MIS SERES QUERIDOS SE SUMERJA EN ESE CAMINO POR ESO LA UNICA FORMADE QUE USTEDED SIGA ADELANTE CON ESO SERA SOBRE MI CADAVER- grito con determinacion el rubio para formar una cruz con sus dedos y a sus lados aparecieran cinco clones los cuales se abalanzaron sobre la chica que los disipo con facilidad para despues atacar al rubio que ya la esperaba.

Al llegar al frente del rubio la chica saco su ninjato para intentar hacerle un corte al rubio que interpuso su espada para detener el ataque pero al hacerlo bajo mucho su defensa cosa que aprovecho la chica para lanzarle un puñetazo al rostro del rubio que lo recibio en lleno para despues recibir un derechazo en el abdomen el cual le hizo perder el aire de los pulmones pero la chica no se detuvo alli ya que al ver al rubio asi solo tomo del cabello para darle un potente rodillazo que le rompiola nariz al rubio que fue elevado en el aire por el impacto y al hacerlo la chica lo tomo del tobillo para lanzarlo contra el suelocon mucha fuerza lo que provoco que escupiera sangre pero intento recomponerse rapidamente hacia que salto lejos pero la chicano le dio tiempo de reponerse porque el rubio al levantar la mirada se encontro con el puño de la chica que lo ataco sin piedad.

CERCA DEL LUGAR DE LA PELEA.

En un gran arbol el cual daba una vista perfecta hacia la zono de la pelea se encontraba las bijuus las cuales se encontraba viendo como el rubio era apaleado por la Uchiha todas se veia procupada por el estado del rubio el cual no habia podido hacerle daño a la uchiha quien tenia su sharingan activo por lo que cuando el rubio tenia la oportunidad de atacar la chica siempre predecia su movimiento y lo contrataca con brutalidad.

-One-sama debemos hacer algo si seguimos sin hacer nada naruto-kun morira-expreso una chica de cabello azul claron con mechones rubios la cual vestia de kimono blanco con destellos dorados en los bordes, ella era kuni la cabello delfin de cinco colas.

-si Ne-sama el su cuerpo no responde a sus reflejos esta muy jovenpara una lucha a muerte- continuo Katara con procupacion mientras veia como la Uchiha corta el hombro del rubio que habia logrado hacerle un poco de daño a la Uchiha que lo atacaba sin piedad.

-no ningun de nosotras intervendra Naruto-kun debe salir de esta solo -ordeno con seriedad Kurama mientras las bijuus asentian de mala gana.

\- si Naruto-kun muere sera tu culpa- expreso con veneno Rei mientras las palabras hacian eco en la Kitsune.

DE REGRESO CON NARUTO.

Naruto se encontraba con muchos cortes profundos en todos el cuerpo y con mucho moretones pero aun asi seguia de pie , el volvio a crear diez clones de los cuales solo siete atacaron a la chica mientras uno protegia a al original yal ultimo clon que se encontraba creando un rasengan a paso lento ya que las heridas y el dolor que sentia le impedian concentrar el chakra.

A la Uchiha se sentia terrible habria preferido morir a atacar al rubio pero el consejo le habia encargado esa mision por lo que debia inmovilizar al rubio rapidamente por lo que en movimiento rapido dicipo a los clones que la atacaron para despues dirigirse hacia el original y los otros clones y al ver que el clon que protegia al rubio ataco solo lanzo una kunai a el que con el impacto se disipo para despues apuñarla en el pecho al clon que ayudaba al rubio que en vez de disiparse escupio sangre cosa que alerto a todas las bijuus que veian y a Itami que no entendia que pasaba pero al ver que el "rubio orininal " que emitio un brillo y y explotaba en una lluvia de rayos que lanzo lejos al rubio y a la Uchiha que solo pudo sentir como las lacrimas salian de sus ojos al darse cuenta que habia apuñalado al a su alumno que despues de unos segundo se dirigio hacia el complejo Uchiha.

CON LAS BIJUUS.

Las bijuus se encontraban en shock y llorando a mares mientras se lamentaban por su elecciones ya que habian cobrado la vida del rubio pero la que mas destrozada esta era la kitsune ya que ella la habia no dejado que sus hermanas intervinieran y sin previo aviso Rei se puso frente a ella para darle una potente bofetada.

-VISTE LO QUE PROVOCASTE TU Y TU MALDITO ORGULLO AHORA NARUTO-KUN ESTA MUERTO Y TODO ES TU CULPA- grito entre lacrimas la un colas.

-chicas aun siento la presencia de Naruto-kun es muy debil pero la siento-comunico Shineko muy procupada.

Asi todas las bijuus reacionaron y salieron a toda velocidad hacia ellugar donde la Uchiha y el rubio lucharon.

EN LA RESIDENCIA SARUTOBI.

Hiruzen habia acabadode llegar de una reunion con el consejo por lo que esta algo molesto ya que un tema de esas reuniones siempre era el rubio y formas de matarlo cosa que siempre lo molesto pero dejo de lado su enojo al ver la carta del rubio que la tomo y para leerla rapidamente y al terminar de leer su rostro se llenaba de procupacion.

-ANBU- grito el viejo hombre para que frente a el apareciera una joven de cabello purpura.- ve a la casa de Minato y dile que valla lo mas rapido posible al complejo de Uchiha- dijo el hombre mientras salia rapidamente de la casa.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto se encontraba en el suelo con una gran herida en el pecho ,muchas quemaduras y muchos cortes en todo el cuerpo aun asi se encontraba de conciente reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban el rubio logro ponerse de pie y con la vista borrosa el rubio se dirigio hacia el complejo uchiha dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo y los arbustos.

-(no dejare que lo hagas Itami-sensei)- penso con determinacion el rubio tambaleandose y semi inconciente seguia caminando.

EN EL COMPLEJO UCHIHA.

En el complejo Uchiha todo estaba en silencio y con muchos rastros de sangre y en medio de eso una mujer pelinegra corria con sus hijos en brazos despues de ver morir a su esposo a mano de un sujeto enmascarado el cual desaparecio en un extraño vortice ademas tambien pudover como su hija mayor mataba a los hombres que planeaban un golpe de estado por lo que salio corriendo lo mas rapido posible pero el enmascarado y su hija le cortaron el paso.

-Itami-chan porque haces esto-pregunto con desesperacion la mujer mientras la chica baja la mirada con tristeza.

-lo hice para proteger a mi Ototo y Akeno-chan-se justifico la chica mientras el hombre se acerca a paso lento hacia la mujer con una kunai en sus manos con intencion de apuñalar a la mujer pero de la nada un borron negro con rastros parecio frente a la mujer recibiendo el ataque mientras Itami miraba a Naruto muy lastimado ser apuñalado en el hombro por el enmascarado para sim previo aviso el rubio tomara la muñeca del enmarcarado.

-no permitiere que sigas matando gente inocentes- dijo el rubio para agachar la cabeza y levantaba en la mano cual se empezaba a reunir chakra provocando que el enmascarada golpiara y lastimara al rubio para que lo soltara cosa que no pasaba para despues una esfera azulada apareciera en ls mano del rubio que solo la abalanzo sobre el hombre- RASENGAN-dijo el rubio para chocar la tecnica en el hombre que salio impulsado por la tecnica dejando al rubio caer inconciente y casi muerto.

Al terminar la tecnica el hombre tenia una gran herida en el abdomen la cual escurria sangre lo que provoco que lanzara una mirada de odio al rubio para despues empezar a caminar con una kunai en la mano.

Itami al ver eso se posiciono frente el rubio activando su sharingany para sacar su ninjato.

-No dejare que lo lastimes -dijo seria la Uchiha pero eso no le importo al enmascarado que empezo a liberar su instinto asesino cosa que asusto a la chica ya que era horrible y emanaba una sed de sangre tremenda.

Pero ese instinto asesino se vio opacado por un instinto que esta feno de furis y enojo cosa que hizo buscar el proveniente de ese instinto y lo encontraron en la entrada del complejo donde se encontraba el Sadaime junto al yodaime y su esposa ademas que sus hijas mayores que se estan concentradas mirando el cuerpo inerte del pequeño rubio.

-creo que los salvo la campana ... pero volver por la cabeza de ese rubio claro si no muere ...JAJAJAJAJA- expresopara reir escandalosamente mientras desaparecia en un vortice.

Al ver eso Itami rapidamente tomo al rubio para salir corriendo al hospital siendo seguida por el sadaime.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentariosy sugerencias sobre la historia ... sin mas que decir adios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: una declarcion y que empiece el entrenamiento.**

Habia caido la noche sobre la aldea de la hoja donde se podia ver a dos siluetas corriendo rapidamente al hospital : una de las silueta era claramente feminina y ella llevaba un cuerpo muy pequeño lo que da a entender que es un niño mientras la segunda figura era la de un ancianoque hacia todo lo posible para llegar al hospital estas siluetas era las de Itami Uchiha y Hizuren Sarutobi lo cuales llevaban el cuerpo del moribundo naruto al hospital para que trataran sus heridas las cuales amenazaba con apagar la vida del joven rubio.

Las sensaciones de las dos personas eran similares ambos sentian miedo y tristeza, Itami lo sentia porque ella habia provocado gran parte de esas heridas y de no ser por ella el rubio no estaria en esa situacion se sentia culpable y no podia negarlo ya que si el rubio moria ella quedaria destroza ya que no penso que el rubio aun con sus heridas pudiera moverse y mas aun salvar a su madre que posiblemente la odiaba pero la verdad eso no le importa ya que esta concentrada en el rubio.

En Sarutobi esos sentimientos eran porque no pudo proteger al rubio no habia podido evitar que cayera en ese estado y tantas vez que prometio cuidarlo sentia que habia rota esa promesa y no habia nada que pudiera remediarlo y lo peor era que aun le faltaba mucho para llegar al hospital.

De la nada sietes sombras aparecienron frente a ellos cortandoles el paso , las sombras rapidamente fueron sobre la Uchiha que solo espera su oportunidad para escapar y seguir con su mision la cual era llevar al rubio al hospital pero las sombras al ver al rubio asi quedaron estaticas.

-NARUTO-KUN- se escucho una voz claramente femenina la cual reconocieron ambos ninjas.

Frente a ellos estaban " las guardianas de rubio" las cuales se veiaaliviadas al encontrar al rubio pero al ver su estado solo se pudieron sentirse enojadas y triste ya que ellas pudieron haber evitado eso pero al menos podrian curarlo.

-siganos nosotras curaremos a Naruto-kun-ordeno la kitsune para saltar a un tejado seguida por todos - dejalo en el suelo- expreso la peliroja mientras ella y sus hermanas eran cubierta por un mantorojo que poco a poco fue absorbido por el cuerpo rubio que al entrar en contacto con la energia empezaba a ser curado lentamente.asi las quemaduras y heridas desaparecian del cuerpo del rubio que poco a poco recuperaba sus color.

Despues de unos minutos el manto de las bijuus desaparecion dejando a un rubio en muy bien estado el cual fue tomado con Sarutobi que con em rubio en brazo se dirigio a su hogar seguido de las mujeres que lanzaba miradas de muerte a la Uchiha que caminaba con la mirada agacha.

COMPLEJO UCHIHA.

El hokage y sus ninjas se encontraba buscando sobrevivientes en el lugar cosa que contraron en un almancen donde se encontraban mujeres y niños civiles dormidos o mejor dicho estaban en un genjutsu mientras que los ninjas de ese clan se encontraban muertos cosa que llamo la atencion del hokage que se dirigio hacia la casa principal del complejo donde se encontraban los tres Uchihas restantes de la familia principal juntoa las tres Uzumakis mayores las cuales intentaban consolar a la mujeres mientras Akeno y Sasuke buscaba algo o a alguien.

-Oka-sama donde esta One-sama- pregunto Akeno con procupacion.

-Traquila Akeno-chan , Itami-chan de seguro esta en el hospital con aquel chico-dijo la mujer finjiendo una sonrisa.

\- Mikoto que paso aquiy quien era el enmascarado-pregunto serio Minato.

Asi despues de escuchar eso Mikoto empezo a relatar como su esposo y algunos miembros del planeaban un golpede estado que se realizaria en unos dias pero de la nada aparecio ese enmascarado matando a su esposo y a los ninjas del clan cosa que sorprendio a todos.

-Si no fuera por ese chico rubio y su ayuda tal vez estaria muerta- expreso con tristeza la Uchiha.

-Mikoto nos esta diciendo que ese estorbo te salvo- cuestino Minato muy serio para recibir un asentimiento-¿como?-pregunto el hokage mientras las rubias ponian atencion.

-cuando vi a Fugaku morir sali corriendo con Akeno-chan y Sasuke-chan en busca de ayuda pero lo veia muerte por todos lados y cuando iba a salir del complejo el enmascarado aparecion con una kunai lista para matarme pero antes de que llegara a mi ese chico se interpuso y recibio cuando lo vistaba muy herido y a penas esta conciente pero aun asi creo una esfera de chakra para atacar al sujeto y el resto ya lo saben-relato la mujer para que Kushina la abrazara mientras las rubias se dirigian a la salida.

-Adonde van ustedes dos -pregunto kushina.

-iremos a ver a Naruto-onichan-dijo la rubia mayor pero antes de salir Minato las detuvo.

-Mirai y Nami estan en servicio por eso se quedaran hasta que se les ordene-ordeno con seriedad Minato.

-Pero oto-san Nar...-nopudo terminar debido a que el hokage la miro de muy mala manera-lo que ordene hokage-sama-dijo Mirai con resignacion mientras Minato seguian haciendo preguntas.

CON LAS BIJUUS

El sadaime junto a las chicas habia llegado a la residencia Sarutobi donde se dirigieron a la habitacion del rubiopara dejarlo descansar y al hacerlo las bijuus se ofrecieron para cuidarlo cosa que el sadaime rechazo ya que el rubio tenia que estar solo y sin ninguna "compañera" que le incomodara su recuperacion por loque el viejo hokage ordeno a las mujeres que fueran a dormir a sus cuartos mientras le daba la habitacion de invitados a Itami que no se queria despesgar del rubio para que al despertar ella pudiera pedirle perdon por lo que hizo.

A la mañana siguientes casi todas las personas de la casa se encontraban desayunando a la espera de que el rubio despertara cosa que alegraba a todos pero mientras la mayoria desayunaba cierta Uchiha entro a la habitacion del rubio sin que nadie se diera cuanta o eso penso ella ya que Hiruzen habia colocado un sello para que nadie pudiera entrar enla habitacion del rubio sin que el lo supiera.

Asi Itami entro a la habitacion donde el rubio dormia y al verlo un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad la invadio para despues acercarse lentamente al rubio que no esta al tanto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Itami llego al borde de la cama donde se sento para mirar al rubio que tenia una mirada de total calma lo cual provoco que el corazon de la Uchiha empezara a latir como loco por lo que con mucho cuidado la chica empezo acariciar su cabello para despues pasar a su mejilla.

-Nunca pense que esto terminaria asi nunca Imagine que harias eso por mi ... sabes la principio de esto... cuando el sadaime-sama me pidio que te cuidaray entrenara solo lo vi como una mision- empezo a relatar la Uchiha mientras seguia cariciando la mejilla del rubio- pero al verte mejor y conocerte mejor me mostro que era una gran persona , una persona que no jusgaba a los demas , una persona que sin importar el reto siempre se coloca de pide y una persona que esta dispuesto a todo por sus seres queridos ... por esa razon tu haz despertado un sentimiento que nunca antes habia sentido primero... pense que seria como con Ototo un sentimento de hermana mayor de querer protegerte y cuidarte pero al verte ayer con la chica Aburame senti enojo y rabia hacia ella sin saber por que ... pero ahora me doy cuenta de que senti eso porque estaba cerca de ti ... y ahi me di cuenta de que ...me enamore de mi alumno -finalizo la Uchiha para acercarse al rubio que seguia inconciente.

Pero antes de poder acercarse mas al rubio una shuriken de arena parecio de la puerta con intenciones de acabar con la Uchiha que al ver eso salto lejos.

-TU MOSQUITA MUERTA QUERIA APROVECHARTE DE QUE NARUTO-KUN ESTA DORMIDO PARA VIOLARLO YO TE MATO-grito furiosa Rei mientras el sadaime y las demas bijuus llegabanen escena para que las bijuus vieran a la Uchiha y luego a su hermana-One-sama esa copiadora con patas queria aprovecharse deNaruto-kun - dijo furiosa la rubia mientras sus hermanas su enfurecian y encaraban a la Uchiha.

-Aquien le dices copiadora rubia oxigenada con implantes de playa - exprezo la Uchica para activar su sharingan.

\- para tu informacion todo mi cuerpo es natural y hermoso no como el tuyo tabla de planchar- exprezo Rei mientras el sadaime se encoguia y se hacia al lado del rubio.

-salvame Naruto- improro el sadaime para que el rubio empezara a moverse mientras la disputa seguia siendo un encuentro de siete contra una donde ya se estaban goloiando

Debido al escandalo y al sentir los rayos del sol sobre el Naruto sintio la urgencia de despertar por lo que almomento de dar indicion de querer despertar el rubio pudo escuchar diversos insulto sin saber a quien eran dirigidos por lo que con mucha curiosidad abrio los ojos para encontrarse con una sigular: en medio de su habitacion habia una gigantesca bola de polvo donde se encontraban la Uchiha y las Bijuus luchando cosa que lo molesto.

-Shineko me mordiste el tracero-se escucho la de katara mientras en la frente del rubio aparecia una gran vena.

-Rei no me aplastes los senos-se escucho la voz de Kuni mientras la vena crecia de tamaño.

-oigan no me jalen del cabello - se quejo Choimi mientras el rubio no aguantab mas.

-OIGAN PAREN ESO YA-grito con fuerza el rubio haciendo detener a las mujeres que solo lo miraron con nerviosismo.-Que sucede aqui- pregunto el rubiocon enojo en su voz.

-hola Naruto-kun que bueno que despertarte -dijeron todas al mismotiempo mientras el rubio no cambiaba la mirada estaba en problemas.

Despues se pequeño malentendido el rubio bajo a desayunar junto a su Oji-san mientras dejaban a las chicas areeglando el desatre que hicieron.

-dime naruto-kun porque hiciste lo de ayer sabes que fue muy peligroso y arriesgado casi mueres sin hubiera sido por las chicas hubieras muerto.-cuestio el sadaime mientras el rubio asintia.

-oji-san se que fue muy peligroso pero no podia dejar que Itami-sensei destruyera su futuro no podia perderla -exprezo con tristeza el rubio para que el sadaime tambien la sintiera.

-bien Naruto-kun para que eso no vuelva a pasar creo que cambiaremos tu entrenamiento ahora entrenaras con Itami en la tarde y conmigo lo haras en la noche-dijo el anciano mientras el rubio asentia.- bien mi entrenamiento se basara en el taijutsu y en el Ninjutsu y con Itami sera de kenjutsu y genjutsu- explico el anciano mientras el rubio volvia a asentir.

TIME SKIP (2 años despues)

Habian paso dos años despues que el rubio habia empezado su doble entrenamiento donde el rubio aprendio y mejor muchos aspecto en su estilo de pelea : lo primero que aprendio fue a no depender tanto de sus clones para su taijutsupor lo que el tuvo que aprender lo basico del taijutsu y apartir de ahi el rubio pudo crear dos tipos de estilos uno donde ocupaba los clones para atacar desde todas las direciones y otro era mas directo donde el atacaba con golpes rapidos y letales a su oponente.

El rubio tambien aprendio lo basico del kenjutsu y podia hacerle un combate bastante decente a la Uchiha que durante los entrenamiento intentaba acercarse al rubio cosa que le era imposible ya que las bijuus la vigilaban bien de cerca y cuando la Uchiha se acercaba mucho al rubio cosa que lo extrañaba ya que no tenia presente los sentimiento de su sensei pero antes de poder decir algo siempre de la nada aparecia una shuriken de arena o una bola de diferentes elemento cosa que el rubio le causaba intriga ¿ de donde salian dichos proyectiles? El espera poder encontrar la respuesta a ese misterio mientras las chicas tenian la misma pregunta ¿el rubio era muy inocente o muy idiota? Tal vez un pocode ambos.

Y por ultimo el rubio tambien aprendio una buena cantidad de jutsu de elemento rayo aprendio jutsus de rango D y C mientras que que en los elementos agua y viento aprendio jutsus de rango D , C y Bademas el rubio tambien habia recuperado algunas habilidades de su antiguo cuerpo : el rubio ahora podia entrar al modo sannin aunque solo lo hacia por unos minutos ya que la energia empezaba a descontrolarse y su cuerpo se empezaba a deformar ademas el rubio ahora pudia utilizar dl chakra de las bijuus logrando controlar la primera cola.

Mientras en el entrenamiento el rubio resaltaba en la academia era totalmente diferente ya que aunque naruto no era el bufon de la clase el erael peor de la clase cosa que enfurecia a Sarutobi y a las Bijuus que le pidieron una explicacion a la cual el rubil respondio " quiero pasar desapercibido hasta los examenes para sorprender a todos" esa respuesta hizo sonreir a todo.

El rubio tambien habiaentablado una amistad con sus hermanas y con Akeno la cual miraba al rubio como un ejemplo despues de la masacre Uchiha cosa que cambio mucho a Sasuke que solo se empeñaba en buscar al enmascarado.

Pero dejando eso de lado nos encontramos en la residencia Sarutobi donde se encontraba nuestro amado rubio ahora de 12 años que se alistaba para ir a la cama ya que el dia siguiente era las pruebas para ascender a genin cosa que tenia ansioso al rubio.

-Mañana todos veran auno nuevo Naruto Uzumaki y los sorprendera a todos- dijo al aire el rubio para despues caer dormido.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias ... sin mas que decir adios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: un dia lleno de sorpresas .**

Habia llegado un nuevo dia a la aldea de la hoja donde las familias se preparaban para presenciar un dia muy importante de su aldea ya que la "generacion dorada" se graduaria de la academia y eso era algo que emocinaba a todos ya que podrian ver no solo a los herederos de los clanes de konoha sino que tambien iban a poder a los hijos menores de su amado hokage tambien se convertirian en genin lo unico que les molestaba era que el "demonio tambien podria convertirse en genin pero al saber que era el ultimo de la clase eso les provocaba gracias ya que el demonio lo mas probable era que no se graduara.

Pero dejando eso de lado el nuestro protagonista rubio se encontraba despertado en su habitacion para empezar un nuevo dia e inusualmente se sentia mas pesado o mejor dicho sentia que algo le impedia levantarse asi que con mucho cuidado empezo a deliniar la figura de la cosa que impedia que se levantara por lo que bajo su mano con delicadeza mientras escuchaba unos extraño sonidos que lo asusto un poco pero aun asi siguio su camino hasta que sintio algo muy suave cosa que le llamo la atencion por lo que decidio apretar suavemente.

-aahhhh Naruto-kun se mas delicado- se escucho la voz de Itami cosa que asusto al rubio por lo que con mucho miedo decidio abrirlos ojos y alli esta ella.

Sobre el rubio se encontraba la Uchiha con muy poca ropa y comodamente dormida sobre el pecho del rubio mientras el tenia las manos en el tracero de la chica.

-(por favor Kami-sama que nadie entre)-suplico mentalmente el rubio mientras veia como la puerta era abierta de forma lenta -(estoy muerto)- penso con resignacion el rubio.

-Naruto-kun el desayuno es...- no pudo terminar ya que vio lo que ocurria en la cama-QUE DIABLDO PASA AQUI.- grito furiosa la kitsune.

-Kurama-chan N-no es lo que pa...re...ce-expreso con miedo el chico mientras la Uchiha despertaba.

-Naruto-kun ya ahhhh amanecio ahhh-dijo entre bostezos la Uchiha mientras en la puerta a Kurama le aparecian unas orejas de zorros y sus uñas se alargaban.

-estas vez si te pasaste Naruto Uzumaki preparate para tu castigo- expreso con furia para abalanzarse sobre el rubio.

-AAAHH KURAMA-CHAN NO PORFAVOR NO DOBLES MI BRAZO ASI-esos era los gritos que emitia el rubio antes de ser acallados por insesantes grujidos.

Despues de que el sadaime y las demas bijuus salvaran y volvieran a casi matar al rubio por parte de todas las bijuus las cuales se molestaron por el echo que oucurrio con la Uchiha. el rubio al fin pudo dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar .

En la cocina se encontra un rubio con muletas y con ambas piernas enyesadas mientras en la sala se encontranba las muy apenadas y culpables ya que la Uchiha habia explicado lo sucedio cosa que no importo a las bijuus que desataron su furia sobre el pobre rubio el cual no se defendio cosa que las hizo sentir peor a las chicas pero no sabia como perdirle perdon.

Pero el rubio tuvo que dejar todo de lado por debido a que se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a la academia por lo que tomo una fruta y salio de la casa dirigiendo a la academia mientras recibia las miradas de odio de los aldenos cosa que aunque le dolia no le tomaba importancia ya que estaba acostumbrado a ellas asi que decidio aumentar la velocidad para llegar mas rapido a la academia ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde por lo que despues de unos minuto llego a la academia para ser recibido por la miradas de odios de los maestros pero tampoco le tomo importancia y se dirigio a la sala en la que ya estaban sus compañeros y sensei por lo que con cuidado se dirigio a su silla mientras Iruka-sensei empezaba hablar.

-buenos dias chicos como saben hoy es el ultimo dia de la academia por eso te dia esta dedicado a las pruebas las cuales consisten en una prueba escrita ,prueba de control de chakra por loq que tendran que realizar un henge , un kamiwari y un simple bunshin para despues pasar a la prueba de punteria y por ultimo tendremos un torneo para determinar al novato del año-explico el castaño para empezar a entregar los examenes escritos en los cuales el rubio habia a reprobar para no llamar la atencion hasta el torneo pero al mirar su pantalo pudo ver un pequeño papel en el asi que lo tomo y vio algo escrito .

" Naruto-kun si esta leyendo esto significa que estas planeando reprobar la prueba asi que te prohibimos Naruto Uzumaki terminar con un ninja promedio y te ordenamos que seas el novato del año o no tendras rame por el resto de tu vida... pd te amamos .

Att tus amadas y hermosas futuras esposas las bijuus"

Naruto al terminar de leer la nota tuvo dos reaciones primero tuvo una gran gota de sudor en su frente por lo vanidosas que eran sus chicas ademas su gota crecio al volver a leer " futuras esposas" y la otra reacion fue un miedo enorme ya que lo habian amenazado con lo mas sagrado para un Uzumaki : El Ramen algo que no podia permitir eso por lo que a una velocidad respondio y se lo entrego al maestro que lo recibio sorprendido pero su sorpresa crecio mas al ver que todas las respuestas estaban correctas mientras su compañeros lo miraban en shock ya que el unico que habia terminado era Shikamaru que lo miro de reojo para sonreir.

Asi despues de que todos terminaran el examen pasaron a la siguiente etapa en la que fueron llamando a uno por uno para que realizaran los jutsus requeridos: la primera fue Sakura que se transformo en Iruka al igual que la mayoria los que no lo hicieron fueron Menma que se transformo en su padre , Naruko y Mito se transformaron en su madre , mientras Akeno y Sasuke se transformaron en Itami.

-Naruto Uzumaki - dijo el castaño mientras el rubio aparecia frente a el- bien puedes empienza -informacion para que el rubio asintiera.

Al hacer eso el rubio se transformo en una version mas madura del (como era en la guerra) haciendo sonrojar a la mayoria para despues cancelarlo y a su lado aparecieran dos clones de sombra perfectos sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Naruto donde aprendiste el

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -pregunto Iruka sorprendido.

-mi Oji-san me lo enseño para poder pasar esta prueba ya que debido a mis reservas de chakra me es imposible hacer un simple Bunshin - explico el rubio mientras el hombre asentia.- empezaremos con la prueba de punteria y con los combates por lo que vamos al patio-expreso el hombre para dirigirse a la salida seguido de los genin.

Afuera del edificio se encontraban todos los padres de los gennin en los que resaltaban Kushina Uzumaki junto a sus hijas mayores Mirai y Nami tambien estaba Mikoto e Itami las cuales estaban junto a dos de los legedarios sannin los cuales eran Jiraiya Goketsu el Gama sanni (Sabio Sapo) y la otra persona era Tsunade Senju la Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime (Tsunade la Princesa Babosa de Konoha) los que estaban esperando los combates de sus ahijados los cuales salieron del edificio para realizar la siguente fase de los examenes mientras en un lugar mas alejado se encontraba el Yodaime y sadaime hokage junto a siete bellas mujeres que se ganaban las miradas de todos.

-bien chicos ahora viene la prueba de punteria la cual consiste en acerta en 10 blancos en movimientos por lo que se les dara diez kunai y diez shuriken asi que esperen a ser llamados para participar- explico Iruka mientras todos asentian.

Despues de la explicacion los jovenes fueron pasando uno a uno el primero fue Shikamaru el cual logro acertar cuatro kunai y cinco shuriken mientras Sakura , Ino e Hinata lograron acertar seis kunai y seis shuriken pero las que sobre salieron fueron Akeno , Shiori y las hermanas Uzumakis que acertaron ocho kunai y nueve shuriken mientras en los hombres Kiba fue el peor acertando dos kunai y tres shuriken mientras entre los mejores estaba Menma y Sasuke que acertaron nueve kunai y diez shuriken provocando una sonrisa arrogante en ellos para despues pasar frente a Naruto.

-supera eso dobe-dijeron ambos mientras el rubio los ignoraba.

-Naruto es tu turno- señalo el castaño para que el rubio pasara al frente mientras miraba con desinteres los blanco cosa que molesto a las bijuu.

-ESCUCHA BIEN NARUTO UZUMAKI FALLA UN SOLO TIRO Y LO PAGARAS CARO- grito Shineko para que el rubio perdiera el color y asintiera mientras envia chakra a una kunai para esperar que los muñecos estuvieran en ilera para lanzarla cosa provoco que los muñecos se despedasaran mientras la kunai seguia su camino dejando a todos sorprendidos mientras su familia se daba cuenta de su error.

-kami-sama que hemos echo- expreso Kushina para taparse la boca con sus manos mientras su mirada cambiaba a una de tristeza.

Mientras en el palco los hokages miraban el gesto con diversas reaciones : Minato lo miraba con rabia y Sarutobi la miraba con indiferencia y las bijuus con rabia y enojo por que no permitirian que ella se acercaran al rubio despuea del daño que le hicieron.

-Bien ahora pasaremos a los combates uno a uno por lo que los dividiremos en hombres contra hombres y mujeres contra mujeres asi que empezaremos con las mujeres.-dijo el hombre para el rubio se alejaba de todos mientras las bijuus se acercaban con la mirada agachada cosa que al rubio le provoco curiosidad.

-Naruto-kun queremos pedirte perdon por lo de esta mañana no debimos golpiarte asi -se escuso Kurama con la mirada agachada- pero debes entender que verte con esa aprovechada en la cama nos hizo enojar y no pudimos controlarnos- finalizo la peliroja mientras el rubio negaba.

-chicas no deben disculparse yo se que ustedes son muy celosas y temperamentales por eso entiendo lo que hicieron ademas no me podria enojar con ustedes las quiero demaciado - expreso con una sonrisa el rubio mientras las mujeres lo miraban sonrojadas.

-NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN TE QUEREMOS- gritaron todas para saltar sobre el runio que solo sentia que el aire le faltaba pero lo peor era que le gustaba

-( esta forma de morir me gusta ... y mucho)-penso el rubio disfrutando del tacto de los pechos de las chicas y su cara mientras los hombres que miraban la escena tenian el mismo pensamiento.

-(Maldito rubio suertudo )-pensaron todos los hombres mientras las mujeres los miraban de mala manera.

Cuando Naruto recupero la conciensia pudo ver que el torneo de mujeres habia terminado dando con ganadora a Mito que despues de derrotar a Hinata se enfrento a Akeno la cuan habia derrotado a Naruko en una gran batalla.

Mientras se veia luchar a Menma con Shikamaru que solo recibia los golpes del chico que despues de un rato se rindio para que el rubio tuviera que luchar con un civil al cual le derroto con facil para que despues tuviera que luchar con Sasuke que le sonrio con arrogancia mientras el rubio recordaba la sonrisa de Sasuke cuando asesino a Hinata cosa que lo enfurecio mucho.

-( no permitire que eso ocurra en esta realidad)-penso con furia el rubio.

-comiences -indico Iruka para quenel rubio a gran velocidad se abalansara sobre Sasuke que lo miraba con arrogancia por que cuando el rubio llego frente a el le lanzo un derechazo que el rubio que lo esquivo con facilidad para despues conectar un potente rodillazo que elevo al pelinegro para despues tomarlo de cabello para atraerlo a el y darle un potente derechazo que le rompio al Uchiha que solo recibia los golpes del rubio que despues lanzo al pelinegro al aire mientras en su mano aparecia el Afamado jutsu del yodaime dejando a todos en shock.

-Rasengan- dijo el runio para chocar la tecnica en el Uchiha que grito de dolor mientras el jutsu lo arrastraba hacia atras estrellandolo contra la pared dejandolo inconciente en el acto.

-el ga...na...dor es Naruto Uzumaki -expreso aun shock Iruka - el siguiente combate es Menma Namikaze vs Naruto Uzumaki-dijo el castaño mientras el pelirojo miraba con furia al rubio -comiences-anuncio el hombre.

-tu dobe como conoces el jutsu de Oto-chan-- expreso iracundo Menma mientras sus ojos se ponian rojos y sus uñas crecian.

-porque deberia decirtelo -dijo el rubio con desinteres -ademas solo tuve que verlo para poder utilizarlo -finalizo el rubio mientras su hermano lo atacaba.

Menma atacaba con torpeza y brusquedad cosa que el rubio aprovecho para lanzarle una patada barredora que hizo caer al pelirojo que se recompuso al instante para ser recibido por un potente gancho del rubio que lo elevo en el aire mientras el creaba cinco clones que saltaron para golpiar al peliroja mientras el volvia a crear la esfera para despues de que un clon le diera una potente patada de talon al pelirojo que caia en picada para que naruto lo esperara con el jutsu listo pero antes de poder acertar el golpe un destello dorado aparecio frente a el deteniendo su mano.

-suficiente -dijo muy serio Minato para que naruto le devolviera la mirada -tu ganaste- dijo el hombre para que Naruto le diera un manotazo y empezara a caminar hacia el sadaime que lo esperaba con una sonrisa .

Despues de que naruto derrotar a Menma y a Sasuke de manera aplastante el y Mito fueron anuciado como los novatos del año mientras en las gradas todos estaban muy sorpendidos mientras las rubias Uzumaki tenian pensamientos mezaclados ya que por un lugar estaba felices por el rubio , molestas por la brutalidad con la que ataco a Menma y por ultimo estaba molestas y celosas por la manera que las bijuus se le acercaban al rubio esperen estaban ¿celosas? Eso era posible sentir celos por su hermano decidieron negar con la cabeza para despues ir junto a sus hermanos tenian que celebrar sus ascenso a genin mientras el rubio se retiraba con su "familia" a celebrar.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo y espero ver sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre la historia y la parejas de Naruto


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 6: Naruto y su miedos_**

Habia caido la noche en la aldea de la hoja donde las familias celebraban el ascenso de sus hijos a genin pero los unicos que no podia celebrar eran dos personas muy conocidas para nosotros para algunos el mas amado y para otros elmas suertudo... si estabamos hablando de Naruto Uzumaki que junto a su Oji-san y sus "amigas" sobrenaturales buscaban celebrar la graduacion del rubio y sobre todo su sobre saliente actuacion enfrente de sus padres y lideres de los clanes que siempre buscaron hacerle daño pero despues de ese diaeso ya no seria un problema

Pero dejando la razon por la que naruto no pudo celebrar era porque en medio de su celebracion con ramen aparecion Itami con la espada que fue regaladaal rubio por parte de las bijuus la cual se habia perdido el dia de la masacre cosa que causo mucha felicidad al rubio que sin pensarlo se lanzo sobre la Uchiha dandole un cariñoso abrazo que hizo enojar a las bijuus que solo miraban la escena pero lo que realmente arruino su celebracion fue que la separarse del abrazo ambos chico quedaron a escasos centimetros de besarse cosa que hizo enfurecer mas las mujeres con colas que planea una gran venganza encontra de los dos pero que desato el infierno fue que la Uchiha se acerco mucho al rubio con la intencion de besarlo cosa que hizo reacionar a las chicas que sin previo aviso lanzaron bolas de fuego , de agua y muchas shuriken de arena que casi matan a la Uchiha que al ver eso empezo a reclamar a las mujeres provocando que el rubio y su querido abuelo miraban todo con terror la escena que se desenvolviafrente suyo que al paso de los minuto parecia mas una guerra campal que una pelea de mujeres que termino con un acto que marcaria para siempre la vida del rubio que vio la escena impotente : la pelea de las chicas habia llegado a la mesa donde se encontraba un gran tazon de ramen juntounos mas pequeños que ante un choque de Kurama y la mesa caerian al suelo derramandose en todo el lugar mientras el rubiomiraba la imagen con muchas lacrimas y comenzaba a caminar hacia de mientras las chicas seguian en su pelea.

-Kami-sama porque tuviste que permitir este atros crimen... porque dejaste que este inocente ramen fuera derramado... por que , POR QUE,POR QUE NO FUI YO , POR QUE ME LASTIMAS HACI KAMI QUE TE HICE- grito dramaticamente el rubio mientras salia de la habitancion con el tazon mas gran el cual tenia una gran fizura en el mientras las mujeres se detenian en el acto viendo lo que su pelea habia provocado haciendolas sentir mal por lo que se dirigian a pedirles disculpas al rubio pero antes de poder avanzar Sarutobi las detuvo.

-no creo que sea buena idea que lo busquen ahora ustedes se acaban de meter con lo mas sagrado para un Uzumaki su ramen y creo que eso dejara muy traumado a Naruto por eso creo que deben dejarlo solo ademas... TIENE QUE LIMPIAR EL DESASTRE QUE HICIERON EN MI CASA ASI EMPIECEN- grito con fuerza el sadaime mientras las chicas miraban hacia atras mirando el desastre provocado por ellas ; atrasze ellas habia un muchas muebles destruidos y una gran cantidad de ramen en el suelo cosa que las hizo reir nerviosas para despues empezar a limpiar el lugar.

EN LA RECIDENCIA UZUMAKI.

En la residencia Namikaze Uzumaki todas las celebraciones habian terminado debido a que los dos de los graduados habia sido derrotados una por su amiga cosa que no le importaba mas bien eso la impulsaba a mejorar mientras que el otro se sentia furioso ya que alguien "muy inferior a el lo habia derrotado y humillado por su inutil hermano mayor el cual no solo era mas fuerte sin que tambien sabia el jutsu que hizo famosa a su amado padre el cual estaba muy serio y pensativos por lo ocurrido mientras que su madre se encontra distante y pensativa ademas se podia ver que estaba triste pero lo mas procupante era sus hermanas que al ver que no celebrarian se fueron directo sus habitaciones .

EN LA HABITACION DE MIRAI

La habitacion de la rubia mayor era muy bonita de color azul claro con muchos dibujos de nubes que contaba con una gran cama en el centro de sabanas blancas y un gran armario en una esquina el cual se encontraba junto un bonito escritorio de color blanco.

Pero lo que realmente llamaba la atencion era el estado de la rubia la cual se encontraba respirando pesadamente y con una gran cantidad de sudor provocado por el sueño que esta viviendo.

SUEÑO DE MIRAI.

En el sueño de la chica se podia distinguir una gran habitacion blanca con lindos detalles dorados donde se podian distinguir dos figuras desnudas de cabellera rubia los cuales se encontraban besandose.

-Oni-sama ahhhh esto esta mala para ahhhh- decia entre gemido las figura femenina la cual se podia distinguir como Mirai la cual estaba siendo penetrada por una figura algo menor tambien de cabellera rubia la cual se parecia mucho a nuestro rubio protagonista ...Naruto.

\- no mientras One-chan te encanta que te posea no lo niegues-dicia elrubio con una sonrisa para aumentar la velocidad provocando que la chica lanzara un potente gemido mientras la imagense desvanecia.

FIN DEL SUEÑO .

Mirai desperto muy agitada y alterada por su sueño mientras aun sentia la sensacion que provoco su sueño la cual esta disfrutando pero lo que la atormentabaera la personsa que la provoco la chica acaba de tener una fantasia con su HERMANOMENOR cosa que no podia pasar el era su sangre era algo que que podia pasar por lo queintento sacar por todo los medios sacar esas ideas de la cabeza para poder descansar y rogar a kami que ese sueño no se repitiera.

Al dia siguiente en la residencia Uzumaki la mañana era muy silenciosa debido a que todos estaban imerso en sus propios pensamiento y divagacion mientras la rubia mayo se encontra muy sonrojada y pensativa ya que todo la noche tuvo el mismo sueño en el que ella y su querido hermano tenian relaciones situacion que laatormentaba mucho , mientras su madre se sentia mal por el trato a su hijo mayor el cual ya no hacia parte de su familia por ese estupido destierro que le habian realizado haciendo que el rubio dejara de ser parte de ese clan y de esa famlia.

-Oto-chan tu sabes como ese inutil aprendio tu jutsu- pregunto con enojo Menma sacando de sus pensamientos a todos.

-no lo se hijo de seguro lo vio e hizo una copia barata de el - dijo con rencor el hokage que miraba a su amado hijo - pero tranquilo yo te enseñare el jutsu a tus hermanas y a ti para que nadie los derrote -expreso con una sonrisa confiada el rubio mayor haciendo saltar de felicidad a sus hijos.

EN LA RESIDENCIA SARUTOBI.

En la residencia Sarutobi las cosas estaban bastantes traquilas ya quedespues de que las chicas limpiaran el lugar de pies a cabeza se fueron a dormir si decir nada mientras nuestro amado rubio dormia tristemente abrazando a un gran tazon de ramen el cuel se encontra con muchas grietas mientras el rubios se movia furiosamente sobre la cama sin soltar el tazon.

-No, mi ramen no todos menos el ramen ... tome mi vida pero no mi ramen les dare lo que quieran pero no mi ramen... RRRRAAAAAAMMMMMEEENNNN NOOOO-grito despertado el rubio mientras las bijuus entraban a la habitacion del rubio muy procupadas para ver a unoNaruto en posicion fetal abrazando el tazon de ramen.

-Naruto-kun estas bien -pregunto con procupacione la kitsune mientras el rubio perdia el color y atravezaba la pared para a lo dejos gritar .

-NO DEJARE QUE ME ALEJEN DE MI RAMEN-CHAN- fue el grito que se escucho mientraa las mujeres bajaban la mirada ... ellas habia traumado al rubio.

TIME SKIP.

Despues de que Rei y su arena atraparan al rubio que en estos momentos se encontraba sentado detras de su oji-san protegiendose de las "asesinas" de ramen mientras ellas tenian la mirada agachada y las manos atras.

-Naruto-kun calmate las chicas no queria derramar tu ramen fue unaccidente -escuso el anciano mientras el rubio negaba- si mira te traen una ofrenda de paz- informo el viejo para que el rubio mostrara la cabeza.

\- Naruto-kun lamentamos haber derramado tu ramen- se disculpo Katara mientras el rubio salia de la espalda de su oji-san -por eso te lo queremos compensar ... te prepararon un tazon de ramen-dijo mientras una chica de cabello azulado muy claro y ojos purpuras ; la cual era saika la babosa de seis colas se acercaba con un tazo de ramen de color extraño se acercaba al rubio que lo tomo sin dudarlo y empezar a comer a gran velocidad.

-estas delicioso chicas gracias por el ramen las amo- dijo muy feliz el rubio mientras seguia comiendo mientras las mujeres se sonrojaban y atras del rubio el anciano sonreia ya que el habia visto como las mujeres lo prepararon y tiene que admitir que les costo mucho por lo que con mucho cuidado fue a la cocina la cual era un desastre para tomar una cucharada del ramen para despues escupirlo era... horrible tenia muchas especias y tenia sabor a arena.

\- O Naruto-kun le gusta mucho el ramen o las ama demasiado - dijo el hombre para mirar ver como el rubio seguia comiendo mientras las chicas lo miraban sonriendo -tal vez ambas. -dijo el hombre para salir de la cocina y dirigirse a su estudio tenia que leer algunos pergaminos y si quedaba tiempo terminaria de leer el libro que publico su estupido alumno que lo habia echo adicto a ese tipo de lectura.

Despues de que el rubio terminara el ramen salio de la casa dirigiendose a la academia a paso lento pero cuando estaba por llegar siento un gran poder que sedebilitaba en el bosque de la muerta por lo que decidio ir a toda velocidad a el para investigar que era lo que habia ocurrido asi naruto entro al bosque sin llamar a atencion de nadie para despues llegar al lugar donde senti el poder que a cada segundo disminuia mas y mas por lo que empezo a correr con todo lo que le daban las piernas pero cuando llego no espero ver la fuente de ese poder.

Era la mujer que lo habia enviado a ese lugar pero su estado estaba en deprorable ya que tenian muchos cortes en todo el cuerpo y con grandes quemaduras en el cuerpo pero lo que mas llamo la atencion del rubio fue que el ojo de su frente habia desaparecido.

-no pude detenerlos -dijo la mujer para caer inconciente por lo que el rubio se acerco a ella para llebarla a un lugar seguro pero al acercarse en sus mano aparecieron los simbolos de la luna y el sol para despues desprender mucha energiadorada y negra que se dirigio a la mujer que empezaba a ser curada por la energia mientras el rubio se sentia cada vez mas y mas debil por lo que poco a poco su vision se hacia borrosa para despues caer inconciente mientras el cuerpo de la mujer se envolvia en luz para empezar a cambiar.

Continuara...

¿que le paso a la mujer ?¿ aquien no pudo detener? ¿ y podra Naruto superar sus traumas hacias el deperdicio de ramen?

Holas chicos espero que les guste el cap y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia ...sin mas que decir adios


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 7 :nace un nuevo equipo_**

.

Naruto poco a poco despertaba sentiendo debil y cansado por lo que intento recordadar que paso para estar en ese estado y asi las imagenes de la mujer herida le azotaron la cabeza haciendo que se pusiera de pie a gran velocidad para buscar a la mujer por lo que paso su vista de izquierda a derecha sin encontrar nada cosa que lo preocupo mucho .

\- que bueno que despertarte ya me estabas preocupando- escucho el rubio a su espalda por lo que muy sorprendido se dio vuelta y al hacerlo quedo helado.

Frente estaba la mujer pero mucho maa joven ahora parecia una chica de 15 años de piel blanca como la porcelana y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad pero el rubio no se fijo en eso por que estaba mas concentrado en ver los ojos de la chica que habian cambiado de color: su ojo izquiero era de color negro muy oscuro mientras el derecho era dorado muy claro cosa que hizo que el rubio mirar sus manos para ver que los simbolos no estaban por lo que volvio a mirar a la chica que le sonreia amigablemente.

-Ano...cuanto tiempo dormi? Y porque estabas tan heridas... perdon pero no se tu nombre- cuestiono el rubio mientras la chica ladea la cabeza.

\- bueno cuanto tiempo dormiste eso no se ya que desde que desperte ya estabas dormido ... y mi estado se debe a que intente enfrentarme a los Uchihas pero ellos estan siendo ayudados por alguien por lo que pudieron derrotarme y al hacerlo me quitaron gran parte de mi poder ... asi y mi nombre es Kaguya Otsutsuki y te agradezco por salvarme- relato y se presento la chica para hacer una reverencia.

\- sabes quien los ayudo a derrotarte- pregunto muy serio el rubio.

\- si sus nombre es Momoshiki Otsutsuki y Kinshiki Otsutsuki ellos son dos mienbros de mi clan pero de una dimension diferentes y ellos buscan mi poder y el poder del fruto del Shinju para convertise en inmortales- explico la albina para que el rubio se tenzara.

\- hay alguna forma de detenerlos - pregunto el rubio muy serio.

\- no, no la hay ellos son muy poderosos y en mi estado actual no podre hacerles nada ... pero tengo un parte años para recuperar mi poder - explico la mujer mientras el rubio alzaba la ceja en señal de curiosidad- veras antes de ser derrotada yo utilice un jutsu de espacio-tiempo para poder mantenerlo en esa dimencion por un tiempo- volvio a explicar la mujer.

-y que pasara con esa dimension- pregunto el rubio.

-lo mas probable es que sea destruida - respondio con tristeza la mujer.

\- no , no permitire que eso pase - dijo con determinacion el rubio- entrenare , me hare mas fuerte y hare todo lo posible para impedir eso no importa si tengo que morir en el proceso no permitire que por mi debilidad los inocentes mueran- dijo con mucha determinacion el rubio mientras la chica lo miraba detenidamente para despues sonreir y asentir.

-( asi que a esto de refecias Homo-chan esa determinacion , esa procupacion por lo demas , ese corazon puro lo convertira en un gran lider en el futuro)- penso la albina mientras una silueta de cabellera roja llegaba al claro.

-NARUTO-KUN NOS TENIAS MUY PROCUPADOS-dijo la silueta para taclear al rubio que termino en medio del escote de la chica provocando que no pudiera respitar.

-( podria acostumbrarme a esto)- penso gusto el rubio mientras la albina lo miraba con una gran gota de sudor en su nuca.

\- *cos* *cos* Kurama-chan estas matando al joven Uzumaki- dijo con calma la mujer mientras la peliroja reacionaba y miraba a un rubio muy azul pero con una gran sonrisa.

-lo siento Kaguya-obachan ...KAGUYA-OBACHAN- dijo en shock la peliroja mientras el rubio reacionaba con el grito.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Kurama-chan dime estan tus hermanas- pregunto sonriente la mujer mientras la peliroja salia de su sorpresa.

-Kurama-chan antes de que empecemos con las preguntas deberiamos ir a la casa para que todas esten presentes- sugirio el rubio para que la peliroja asintiera y empezara a caminar mientras la mujer intentaba seguirla pero al dar el primer paso se desplomo al suelo el cual nunca toco ya que el rubio la tomo antes de poder tocarlo- creo que aun esta muy debil Kaguya-sama mejor la llevo yo- sugieron para que la mujer con un pequeño sonrojo asintiera.

Asi los tres jovenes tomaron direccion al complejo Sarutobi donde todo era un caos por la repentina desaparicion del rubio que despues de unos minutos aparecio en la casa con kitsune y una mujer de cabello blanco en sus brazos cosa que desperto los celos de todas.

\- se puede saber porque no fuiste a la academia y desapareciste todo el dia Naruto Uzumaki y espero que sea una razon de suma importancia por que sino - exprezo Rei para que muchas espadas de arena se materializaba a su alrededor haciendo que el rubio perdiera el color.

\- V-vera Rei-sama es que cuando iba para la acadecia senti una presencia que se debilitaba cerca del bosque de la muerte por lo que decidi ir a ver y me encontre con ella - dijo con terror el rubio mientras Kaguya bajaba de sus brazo dejando a las bijuus heladas.

\- holas chicas como han estado- pregunto muy sonriente la mujer.

-KAGUYA-OBACHAN- gritaron con fuerza las bijuus menos la peliroja que se tapaba los oidos mientras la mujer asentia.

\- pero como es posible , que le paso a sus ojos- pregunto Katara para que la mujer pusiera una mirada seria.

-chicas sientese lo que los voy a decir es muy delicado-dijo la mujer para empezar a relatar lo sucedido en la otra dimension y la intromicion de Momoshiki y su padre para ayudar a los Uchihas cosa que procupo mucho a las bijuus mientras el rubio escuchaba con mucha atencio para despues ponerse frente a las bijuus con una sonrisa finjida

\- chicas es muy tarde creo que es mejor que vallan a dormir - dijo el rubio con tranquilidad mientras chicas se ponian de pie.

-Naruto-kun como puedes ped...- no oudo terminar de hablar por que el rubio se les adelanto.

\- no es momento de pensar en eso asi que mejor vallan a dormir que no quiero que mañana estern con sueño y con ojeras - rebatio el rubio para que a mala gana las bijuus aceptaran y salieran de la habitacion dejando solos al rubio y a la albina.

\- sabes que aun que no quieras que se involucren tendran que hacerlo despues de todos a ellas tambien las buscan- exprezo muy seria la mujer.

\- no esto entro ellos y nosotros dos dejaremos a ellas afuera de esto- anuncio muy serio el rubio para mirar por la ventana- creo que deberia decansar te prestare mu habitacion por hoy ya que tengo cosas que hacer - expreso el rubio para salir de la habitacion dejando a mujer muy pensativa que despues de unos segundos se dirigio a buscar la habitacion del rubio.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto se encontraba saliendo de complejo Sarutobi cuando a la distancia pudo ver a su Oji-san que se encontraba leyendo un conocido librito se portada naranja.

-Oji-san no sabia que te gustara ese tipo de lectura- expreso con burla el rubio para que el sadaime guardara el librito a gran velocidad.

-hola Naruto-kun que haces tan tarde aqui afuera-intento desviar la conversacion el anciano mientras el rubio solo dirigia su vista al cielo.

-Nada Oji-san solo queria pensar algunas cosas - respondio el rubio para que el anciano lo mirara con curiosidad.- asi Oji-san tu sabes quien es mi jonnin-sensei y quienes son mis compañeros- pregunto muy curioso el rubio para que el ancioano asintiera.

\- si tu sensei lo conocos bien ademas el me rogo que tu fueras su gennin y sobre tus compañeros aun no tengo a nadie-respondio Sarutobi para que el rubio quedara en silencio.

\- Oji-san podria pedir algo -pregunto el rubio para que el anciano asintiera - quiera elegir a mis compañeros ya que tengo una persona en mente y la otra no lo se aun-pidio el rubio para que el anciano se quedara pensando .

\- esta bien Naruro-kun podras hacerlo pero tendras que prensentarte junto a esa persona mañana en el campo de entrenamiento N5 para conocer a tu sensei- expreso el anciano.- que te parece si vamos a descansar- propuso el anciano para que el rubio negara.

\- la verdad me gustaria salir a pensar algunas cosas- respondio el rubio para que el anciano asintiera y se tomara direcion a su hogar mientras el rubio salia del complejo dirigiendose a las zonas de entrenamientos.

Naruto llego a la zona de entrenamiento cinco donde tomo posicion de loto para que su alrededor muchos clones aparecieran para enseguida empezar a correr , hacer lagartijas y a estudiar algunos para despues realizarlos mientras el original segui en esa posicion mientras en su mentes desfilaban imagenes donde veia morir a Neji , donde konoha era destruida , donde zetsus destruian aldeas y mataban a sus habitantes pero todas se detuvieron con la imagen de un Sasuke apuñalando a una Hinata con un chidori (Chillido de los Mil Pájaros) imagen que provoco furia en el , por lo que se puso de pie tomando su espada para despues abrir los ojos mostrando el modo sannin con el chakra bijuus.

\- vamos ataque- dijo el rubio para que sus clones se abalanzaran sobre el mientras el los imitaba.

Al llegar el primer clon Naruto lanzo una estocada que atrave al clon haciendolo desaparecer mientras otro lo aprovechaba para conectar un potente derechazo en el rubio que se recompuso al instante para lanzar un corte lateral que corto a tres clones mientras dos aparecian a su espada ambos lanzando un puñetazo que impacto en la espalda del rubio que fue hacia adelante para ser recibido por una brutal patada acendente que lo hizo volar alto para que unos de sus clones apareciera sobre el con una esfera de energia.

\- RASENGAN- grito el clon para golpai con la esfera esfera al original que salia disparado hacia el suelo con gran fuerza provocando una gran cortina de humo mientras los clones tomaban posicion de defensa esperando un ataque.

El cual llego despues de unos minutos donde el original parecia a espalda de tres clones lanzando un corte lateral provocando que los clones desapareciera mientras los clones restantes atacanban.

TIME SPICK.

Al dia siguiente una sonriente persona llegaba a la zona de entrenamiento N5 llevando una sorpresa al ver que todo el lugar estaba destruido mientras mas al lado se encontraban su amado "hermano" algo herido mientras una chica de cabello blanco lo ventaba y regañaba por su estado.

\- Buenos dias chicas- saludo la persona llamando la atencion de ambos que la miraron con curiosidad- yo soy su jonnin-sensei - dijo la persona mientras el rubio alzaba una de sus cejas- bueno me presentare para que despues lo hagan ustedes- indico el desconocido para que los chicos asintieran- bien ... mi nombre es Mirai Namikaze Uzumaki soy la hija mayor del Yodaime Hokage y hasta hace unos dias anbu de esta aldea pero eso un tema sin importancia ... mis gustos son el ramen ,esta con mi familia y aprender cosa nuevas , mis disgusto son los pervertidos , los traidores y los que lastiman a los deviles y mi sueño en un futurto es tener una gran familia con alguien especial- expreso la rubia para mirar al rubio y sonrojarse sin " razon" - bien ahora ustedes- indico la chica para ambos asintieran.

-mi nombre Kaguya Otsutsuki soy de una aldea extranjera - mintio la albina para que su sensei asintiera - mis gustos son la lectura entre otras cosas , mis disgustos son los traidores y los pervertidos y mi sueño para el futuro es poder vivir en paz- expreso con calma la albina para que la rubia asintiera y mirara a su hermano.

-mi Nombre es Naruto Uzumaki soy el nieto del Sadaime Hokage no tengo padre ya que ellos me desterraron - dijo el rubio mientras la rubio se sentia mal - mis gusto son el ramen y entrenar , mis disgustos son los traidores , los que abandonan a su familia entre otras cosas y mi sueño es poder traer la paz al mundo- expreso con calma el rubio sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-(creo que el sueño de Naruto-niichan es un poco descabellado pero no creo que sea imposible) bien chicos como ya nos conocemos que tal si vamos a donde el Hokage por una mision- penso y expreso Mirai mientras el rubio la mirada desconcertado.

-No nos haras una prueba - pregunto el rubio para que la chica negara.

-no veo necesario eso ya que vi lo que eres capaz en los cambates de la academia y dejame decirte que me sorprendiste mucho y tambien veo que no estas en condiciones de una pelea por eso veo que es mejor dejarlo de lado- explico la Namikaze para que el rubio asentiera y con ayuda de la albina ponerse de pie tomando rumbo a la torre del Hokage bajo la mirada celosa de la rubia .

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el cap y espero sus sugerencias y comentarios para la historia... mas que decir adios


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 8 : Primer Contacto_**

Habia pasado un mes desde que Naruto y su equipo empezaron hacer misiones de rango D cosa al rubio molestaba ya que para una persona que habia una cantidad de misiones de rango B , A en las habia luchado con grandes enemigos , habia salvado aldeas volver a cortar el cesped , pasear perros o atrapar a ese endemoniado gato de la esposa del Feudal el cual siempre encontraba la forma de escaparse lo cual significaba que tenian que volver a la "caceria" del maldito gato que siempre aprovechaba para rasguñar y lastimar a los rubios mientras a la albina la dejaba intacta cosa que extraño a su compañero y sensei.

Ademas de hacer misiones Naruto tambien pudo conocer mejor a Kaguya o como el le decia "Sekki no hime" ( princesa de la nieve) debido a su hermoso color de piel el cual le fasinaba al rubio el cual se sentia mas agusto con la antigua diosa que empezaba a sentir cosas por el rubio que siempre buscaba que ella y su " hermana" no hicieran nada forzoso y que siempre tenia detalles con ella como darle flores o la llevaba de paseo para que conociera lo bello que podia ser el mundo y las personas pero esas acciones empezaron a despertar sentimientos que la albina creia muertos y que eran ignorados por el rubio (idiota) que tambien ignoraba los sentimientos de las Bijuus y la Uchiha que al saber quien era el jonnin-sensei del rubio no pudo mas que sentirse celosa y molesta por que a ella no se le ocurrio eso para estar con el rubio.

Naruto habia empezado a entrenar en las noches para poder recuperar su fuerzas y estar listo para la batalla que se avecinaba aun sin tomar en cuenta las protesta de Kaguya que le decia que se calmar pero eso no le importaba al rubio que busca evitar una nueva guerra y que las muertes volviera a ocurrir aun asi el rubio escondia muy bien sus habilidades y su potencial para no llamar la atencion de los demas que pensaban que fue la suerte la que permitio que el rubio fuera el novato del año.

Naruto tambien habia logrado acercarse a Mirai que siempre lo trataba con cariño y amor pero tambien parecia celosa cuando estaba con Kaguya cosa que le extrañado ademas de eso tambien conocio a la madre de Itami que le agradecio haberla salvado y aveces ambos conversaban o almorzarban junto a Itami y a Akeno que queria conocer mejor al rubio y ver cuales era sus habilidades pero el rubio las escondia bien haciendolo parecer un idiota de buen corazon que hacia comportar extraño a su One-sama que parecia muy unida a el reaccion que le intrigaba mucho.

Pero dejando eso de lado nos encontramos con nuestro amado protagonista rubio y su equipo que se diriguian hacia la torre de Hokage para pedir una nueva mision despues de haber recuperado a tora el gato endemoniado otra vez aveces pensaba que la esposa del feudal disfrutaba verlos sufrir por eso siempre lo dejaba escapar pero dejaron eso de lado debido a que habian llegado a la torre donde estaban los dos hokages junto a dos equipos genin los cuales estaban conformados por.

El primer equipo era conformado por Kakashi hatake ,Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Namikaze y Sakura haruno. Ellos eran el equipo 7.

El segundo equipo era conformado por Kushina Uzumaki , Mito Namikaze , Naruko Namikaze y Akeno Uchiha . Ellas eran el equipo 6.

Ambos equipos estan en la torre pidiendo una nueva mision para despues ver con el equipo 3 hacia acto de presencia provocando que Minato ,Menma y Sasuke miraran de mala manera a Naruto que simplemente los ignoro para dirigirse al sadaime en el gato en mano.

-toma Oji-san aqui esta tora- expreso Naruto entregandole el gato a su Oji-san que solo asintio para despues hacer una señal con sus manos haciendo aparecer dos anbu un con mascara de perro (inu) y el otro con mascara de caballo (Umi).

-Inu , Umi lleven a tora con la esposa del feudal- ordeno el viejo hokage para que ambos asintiera para tomar al gato desapareciendo con el- bien equipo 3 creo que aun ahi tiempo para hacer otra mision ummm que tal cortar el cesped del complejo Hyuga o parecer a los perros del clan Inuzuba -pregunto el anciano para que Mirai rapidamente negara.

-Sadaime-sama me gustaria una mision de mayor rango ya que mi equipo esta listo para un desafio- pidio la rubia para que el sadaime mirara al rubio oara despues asentir.

-bien les daremos una mision de rango C la cual consiste en escoltar a la hija del fuedal a su hogar en la capital del fuego - explico con calma Sarutobi para que los del equipo 3 asintieran - bien partiran en una hora la comitiva de la joven lo estara esperando en la puerta sur de la aldea- explico el sadaime para que los tres asintieran.

\- bien chicos ya lo oyeron valla alistar todo para la mision los espero en la puerta de la aldea no demoren- ordeno la rubia para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

\- Hokage-sama por que el dobe tiene una mision de mayor rango y yo que soy de la elite- pregunto indignado Sasuke.

-Si Oto-chan por que ese inutil tiene una mision mayor que nosotros que somos los mas fuertes-expreso con arrogancia Menma para que Mito pasara al frente.

\- Oni-chan recuerda que Naruto-nii los derroto a ambos quedandose con el titulo del novato del año- dijo con inocencia Mito para que Sasuke y Menma la miraran de mala manera mientras Naruto y Kaguya aprovechaban para salir.

-basta detengan esta disputa sin sentido -ordeno Minato detenciendo al instante a los jovenes- ustedes tendran una mision similar a la de ellos tambin de rando C - expreso Minato haciendo sonreir a Menma y a Sasuke- ustedes llevara a un costructor a Nami no kuni (pais de las olas) donde esta su hogar ...bien Sarutobi-sama podria hacer pasar al nuestro cliente- pidio Minato para que el sadaime asintiera para despues diriguirse a la puerta de la cual entro un con de avanzada edad de piel moreno con cabello y barba de color gris de constextura musculosa y el vestia de una camisa sin mangas de color negro al igual de unas pantalones del mismo color pero lo que molesto a los presente fue un fuerte olor a alcohol , el al entrar a la sala miro con desinteres a las jovenes.

-estos son los ninjas que me llevaran a casa ... pero si son un monto de mocosos sin chiste.-al decir eso Akeno y Mito tuvieron que tomar a Naruko que intentaba atacar al rubio.

-SUELTENME DEJENME HABLAR CON EL ANCIANO SOLO QUIERO DECIRLE LO QUE PIENSO- grito con fuerza la peliroja para que su madre la mirara con orgullo y su padre nervioso.

-Tazuna-san le agradecerian sin no ofendiera a nuestros ademas tambien iremos yo y Kushina-sama y nosotros somos jonnin altamente clasificados - dijo Kakashi con sin dejar de leer su libro de portada naranja- chicos valla alistense los esperamos en un hora en la entrada norte de la aldea - anuncio el albino para que los genin saliera de la habitacion para que el y la peliroja desaparecieran en una nube de humo dejando solos a los hokages.

-no creo que sea buena idea que ellos vallan en esa mision-opino Sarutobi mientras encendia su pipa.

-tu enviaste al inutil a proteger a la hija del feudal porque no mis hijos que son mucho mejores que el ir a esta mision- dijo con soberbia Minato haciendo negar a tercero que solo se dirigio a la puerta.

\- te lo digo por que Naruto-kun es mucho mejor que tus hijos y sera un gran ninja de esta aldea espero que cuando ves tu error no sea demaciado tarde - dijo Sarutobi saliendo de la habitacion dejando a un Minato muy pensativo.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto y Kaguya se dirigia a la puerta de la aldea mientras el rubio pensando que las cosas en esa realidad era muy diferentes a las del suyo cosa que le hacia pensar que suceso podrian repetirse.

-( tendre que actuar con mucho cuidado esta realidad es muy diferente a la mia no se que mas cambio podrian haber)- penso con procupacion el rubio cosa que noto la albina.

-estas bien Naruto-kun-pregunto curiosa Kaguya haciendo reacionar al rubio que solo nego.

-no es nada Kaguya-chan solo pensaba en la mision- mintio el rubio mientras fingia en la sonrisa reaccion que no paso desapersivido por la diosa que solo asintio algo dudosa.

Despues de eso ambos chicos seguieron el camino en silencio disfrutando la compañia del otro aun asi Naruto no podia sacarse esa ideas de la cabeza pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados debido a que llegaron a la puerta de la aldea donde estaba Mirai junto seis samurai los cuales estaban custodiando una carroza muy elegante con los kenjis de la familia real.

-hola chicos veo que no se demoran y diganme tienen lo necesario para la mision- cuestiono la rubia para que ambos asintieran- bien como ya saben nuestra mision es cuidar a la hija de feudal en su camino a la capital por lo que iremos un poco mas adelante que sus guardias por si nos hay un enfrentemiento podamos neutrailizar a nuestro enemigo con rapidez - explico la chica mientras los jovenes asentian para despues ver como un samurai se acercaba.

-la princesa esta lista para partir- comunico el hombre para volver con sus compañeros y empezar a salir.

Al ver eso Naruto y su equipo salieron de la aldea esperando no tener mayor inconvenientes en su mision.

CON LAS BIJUUS.

Las bijuus es encontran reunidas en el bosque de konoha mirando con Naruto y compañia salia de la aldea pensando cual seria su proximo movimiento.

-One-sama que haremos ahora - pregunto Saika con calma- lo seguiremos para ver que pasa o confiaremos que hara lo correcto - finalizo la seis colas para dejar a su hermana mayor.

-No nos quedaremos en la aldea e investiagaremos lo que mas podamos sobre nuestras versiones en este universo- ordeno la kitsune para que sus hermanas la miraran preocupada- debemos confiar en Naruto-kun y en sus habilidades - expreso con una sonrisa la kitsune viendo que sus hermanas la miraban con seriedad.

-espero que no te equivoques y todo salga bien- expreso con seriedad Rei para ver que su hermana se estremecia recibiendo las imagenes de un Naruto muy herido.

-Shineko-chan y Choimi -chan ustedes iran conmigo a vigilar a Naruto -kun las demas saben que tienen que hacer- ordeno Kurama recibiendo un asentimiento de sus hermanas para que seguida desaparecieran en neblias de diversos colores dejando solas a Kurama y a sus dos hermanas menores las cuales miraban el lugar por el cual se habia ido el rubio.

TIME SKIP

Naruto y sus compañeras habian estado caminando por unas cuantas horas en donde se adentraron en el bosque de la nacion de fuego dejando atras a la aldea de la hoja la cual ya no se distinguian en la distacia pero algo que extrañaba a los ninjas era que se sentia observados desde hace una hora cosa que los tenia alerta .

-Chicos puedo sentir dos presencia muy fuerte a nuestro alrededor asi que pongan atencion y no se descuiden.- informo muy seria la rubia para que Naruto y Kaguya asintieran.

CERCA DEL LUGAR DE NARUTO.

En una gran arbol del bosque se encontraban dos hombres que miraban atentamente el carruaje de la hija del feudal pero lo mas llamativo era que su vestimente consistia en una gran capa negra con nubes rojas las cuales cubrian gran parte del cuerpo.

\- se puede saber porque diablos estamos siguiendo a ese carruaje- pregunto de mala gana un hombre de 30 años de cabello gris y ojos oscuros el cual tenia la capa entre abierta de dejando al descubrierto su cuello y una parte del pecho en el cual colgaba un extraño collar pero lo mas llamativo era el arma.que portaba ya que era una guadaña roja cos picos.

-lo hacemos por que ese carruaje tiene el simbolo de la familia lo que significa que esta llevando algo valioso o a una persona de esa familia por lo que podemos sacarle mucho dinero al secuestrarla y pedir recompensa -expreso con malisia un hombre de mascara y de ojos verdes el cual vestia cual a otro solo que tenia la capa cerrada por lo que no se podia ver bien como era.

\- tu solo piensas en el dinero deberias entregar tu vida a jashin-sama en vez de vivir del dinero- expreso desagrado el albino.

\- callate Hidan ademas mira tiene samurai y ninjas alrededor lo que significa que podras matarlo- propuso el enmascarado para que su compañero se dejara en silencio.

\- esta bien Kakuzu pero que sea rapido-acepto de mala gana el albino para empezar a saltar hacia el grupo mientras Kakuzu trazaba sellos.

-Katon: Hikui Oka (Elm fuego: Llamarada descendente)- asi el enmascarado lanzo una potente llamarada que quemaba todo a su paso mientras se acercaba s los samurai que no se percataron del ataque.

CON NARUTO.

Mirai y sus genin sintieron con el peligro se acercaba por lo que corriendo rapido al carruaje que despues de unos segundos se vio envuelta en fuego mientras los samurai caia en un mar de llamas que los quemaban hasta la muerte mientras Naruto con su espada en mano cortaba la puerta de la carrazo para encontrarse con una joven de cabello de negro muy asustada.

-tranquila no te hare daño yo viene a protegerte- intento tranquilizar el rubio brindandole la mano para que la chica asintiera y la tomara para volver con su equipo- Kaguya-chan protegela sensei y yo lucharemos con los atacantes - ordeno el rubio para que la albina asintiera.

-mira Kakuzu tenemos a un niño valiente aqui- dijo con burla Hidan mientras su compañero llegaba y asentia - deja yo lo mato encargate de las mujeres- dijo con arrogancia el albino para que sus compañero asintiera y Naruto tomaba su espada con firmeza.

-(acabare con ellos aqui no dejare que maten a Asuma-sensei ) no dejare que toque a mis compañeras- penso y dijo el rubio con determinacion.

Al escuchar eso Hidan tomo su guadaña para despues empezar a correr siendo imitado por Naruto que al estar de frente lanzo un corte decendente que choco con fuerza con la guadaña mientras ambos intercambian.

Naruto tendra su primer enfrentamiento con akatsuki y sera contra el poderoso duo zombi ¿ Naruto sera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente?.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que le guste el capitulo y espero sus comentario y reaciones hacia la historia y sus sugerencias para la historia ...sin mas que decir adios.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 9 : Naruto vs el duo inmortal_**

Naruto se encontraba muy serio en esto y no era para menos frente a el estaba uno de los equipos mas sangrientos y asesino de todo akatsuki cosa que lo preocupaba mucha ya que en su estado actual no podria hacer una pelea decente a Kakuzu ya que era el mas poderoso de los dos y todo gracias a sus mascara por lo que seria mejor atacar a Hidan que era el mas debil ademas por lo que sabia el no poseia alguna afinidad pero aun asi era muy peligroso si lo heria y consegia algo de su sangre era mejor actuar con precuacion.

-Sensei hay que tener cuidado con estos dos son muy poderosos ademas son conocidos como el Zonbi Konbi (combo zombis) debido a que uno de ellos tiene cinco corazones los cuales le permite manipular los cinco elementos y el otros cambia de cuerpo en cuarpo lo unico que funciona con el es cortarle la cabeza y alejarla del cuerpo.- comunico Naruto a sus compañeras para que su sensei y sus enemigos lo miraran sorprendidos.

-(este mocoso me da un presentimiento como es posible que tenga esa informacion se supone que somos invisibles)- penso con cautela Kakuzu para mirar al rubio con seriedad.- Hidan acaba con el mocoso rapido ese mocoso tiene informacion de nosotros que no debe salir de aqui-ordeno el enmascarado para que el albino sonriera macabramente.

\- Naruto-nichan crees poder con el sujeto de cabello blanco- pregunto muy seria Mirai para que el rubio asintiera- Kaguya-chan tu protegeras a la princesa pero si ves que Naruto-nichan tiene problemas interventras - ordeno la rubia para que la albina asintiera y a su lado apareciera una gran cantidad de sombras las cuales tomaron la forma de una delgaga espada que tenia el kenji de la muerte en la hoja.

-ya me aburride escuchar hablar a esos malditos los matares de la manera mas dolorosa y sera el sacrificio perfecto para Jashin-sama - dijo de mala forma el akatsuki para lanzarse sobre el equipo 3 que tomo posicion de defensiva mientras Naruto pasa al frente con su espada en alto.

-No permitire que lastimes a mis compañeras - dijo con firmeza el rubio para empezar a correr hacia Hidan que sonrio por la accion suicida del rubio que hizo su caracteristica cruz de dedos para que aparecieran cinco clones de los cuales unos salto a la maleza dejando atacando al original y a los otros clones que se adelantaron al original.

Hidan al ver los clones solo lanzo un corte que logro desaparecer un clon mientras los otros tres se posicionaban en diferentes direcciones para atacarlo mientras el albino que los miraban con una sonrisa para despues ser atacado por los tres clones que lanzaron diferentes cortes de los cuales solo pudo bloquear un mientras los otros dos lo cortaban provocando una mueca de dolor para despues tomar a uno de los clones y cortarle la cabeza con la guadaña haciendo que los otros dos saltaran lejos dejandole el camino libre al original que aparecia corriendo con su afamada esfera de chakra la cual giraba violentamente.

-RASENGAN- fue todo lo que dijo Naruto para que la poderosa esfera chocara con el torso del albino que aprovecho eso para hacerle un pequeño corte en el hombro del rubio que no lo noto.

El Rasengan arrastro lejos al albino mientras Kaguya notaba el corte en el hombro del rubio cosa que lo preocupo mucho.

-NARUTO-KUN TU HOMBRO LOGRO CORTARTE- grito con preocupacion la diosa mientras el rubio notaba el corte.

-(diablos me descuide eso me saldra caro debo evitar que empiece el ritual o de seguro estoy perdido)- penso con mucha preocupacion el rubio mientras veia como Mirai se lanzaba sobre Kakuzu con una Kunai de tres puntas.

Mirai ataco con velocidad a Kakuzu que solo se hizo al lado para despues lanzarle un puñetazo que fue bloqueado por el antebrazos para lanzar una potente patada lateral que fue esquivada con facilidad por el enmascarado que tomo la pierna de la chica para atraerla a el mientras preparaba un derechazo que la chica no pudo eluvidor por lo que le dio directo en su rostro provocando un corte en su labio del cual dalio un hilo de sangre pero Kakuzu no se detuvio alli ya que despues de eso el ataco a la chica con un potente rodillazo el cual la hizo escupir sangre mientras era elevada en el aire mientras el akatsuki trazaba sellos a gran velocidad.

Fuuton: Kazekega no Jutsu (Técnica de la Herida del Viento) - al terminar de hablar muchos hilos de vientos se abalanzaron sobre la rubia que no pudo bloquear por lo que muchos cortes se formaron en su cuerpo preocupando a sus genin que veian con la sangre de la rubia manchaban el suelo mientras el enmascarado se acercaba a ella con intenciones de acabar con su vida haciendo que Naruto sudara frio por lo que empezo a trazar sellos para despues apuntar al enmacarado con sus mano derecho.

-Raiton: Jibashi (asesino electrico)- grito el rubio con fuerza mientras de su mano salia un potente rayo abalanzandose sobre el enmascarado que no se percato del ataque por lo que le dio directo en la espalda mandandolo lejos de la rubia para despues mirar a sus clones- chicos impidan que empience el ritual-ordeno el rubio mientras que otros cinco clones aparecieran para que sus clones se abalanzaran sobre Hidan que apena se recomponia del ataque.

Asi sin perder tiempo los clones atacaron al albino que miro al sangre del rubio para intentar llevarsela a la boca pero en eso una kunai con sello explocivo fue lanzada por un clon rubio que al ver la cerca del albino la hizo explotar creando una explocion que separo al albino de su arma cosa que aprovecharon los clones para tomarla y retirar la sangre de ella para despues lanzarse sobre el akatsuki que seguia en la nube de humo.

Un poco mas alejado Naruto original se batia a duelo contra el akatsuki enmascarado que lanzaba potentes puñetazo y patadas que eran bloqueadas por el rubio que intentaba proteger a su hermana que se encontra muy herida detras de el mirando como Naruto era arriconado por los golpes del akatsuki que logro pasar la defensa del rubio provocando una abertura en su defensa cosa que aprovecho el enmascarado para conectarle un potente gancho en la mandibula del rubio cosa que lo hizo soltar su espada pero aun asi se recompuso rapido dandole una patada de talon a Kakuzu que trastabillo hacia tras para despues recibir un potente derechazo que lo mando a volar soprendido por la fuerza del golpe mientras el rubio a una velocidad mayor a la de antes aparecia frente a el conectandole un potente rodillazo al pecho que lo hizo escupir saliba para despues ser levantado del suelo mientras en la mano del rubio era reunia chakra fuuton que giraba con fuerza para despues el rubio saltar acercandose al enmascarado que se cubria del ataque.

-fuuton : Rasengan - dijo el rubio para golpiar al enmascarado que sentia como su cuerpo era golpiado por una muchas cullidas que cortaban su interior mientras Naruto empezaba respirar agitadamente pero mirandolo bien sus ojos era diferentes ahora era amarillos con los parpados naranja dando a entender que estaba en el modo Sannin ñero aun asi se veia muy cansado.

Mas alla los clones atacaban ferrosmente al albino que no podia defender debido a que los clones estaban tambien estaban en el modo sannin para despues todos atacar con una patada acentende que lo levanto de suelo para un clon saltar preparando un potente puñetazo que lo envio al otro clon que lo recibio con una patada de talon que lo mando hacia abajo donde lo esperaba un clon con un Rasengan el cual se estampo en el pecho del albino que sintio mucho dolor cosa que aprovecho un clon para tomar a Mirai y llevarla junto a Kaguya que miro muy preocupada el estado del rubio que poco a poco se veia muy mal y cansado.

-Kaguya-chan saca de aqui a sensei y a la princensa yo las alcansare cuando pueda- ordeno con cansancio el rubio para que la chica lo mirara con mucha preocupacio- por favor Kaguya-chan no me cu...es...tio...nes no te...ne...mos tiem...pos si te que...das to...dos moriremos - dijo con dificultad el rubio para que la chica muy preocupada asintiera.

-por favor no mueras Naruto-kun- dijo la chica para crear un clon el cual tomo a su sensei mientras ella tomaba a la hija del feudal.

\- no te preocupes es muy dificil acabar con migo- dijo el rubio intentando estabilizar su respiracion.

El rubio al ver que sus compañeras salieron del lugar reagrupo a los clones para ver como los akatsuki aparecian en el lugar con su capa muy dañada y con una mirada muy enojada.

\- es tiempo de morir mocoso- expreso con Kakuzu para empezar a correr hacia el rubio y sus clones que se prepararon para la batalla.

Naruto al ver que Kakuzu se estaba acercando el mando a tres clones con kunai mientras el se lanzaba hacia Hidan que intentaba alcanzar su guadalla por lo que a gran velocidad se interpuso en entre ellos lanzando un rapido corte lateral que logro tocar al albino que aun asi siguio avanzando para tomar al rubio del cuello dandole un potente cabezaso el cual rompio la nariz del rubio que en un intento de soltarse lanzo una estocada a Hidan que gimio de dolor para soltar al rubio que de inmediato empezo a trazar sellos a gran velocidad.

\- Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi ( Elm viento :Gran Torbellino Cortante) - al terminar de hablar Naruto empezo a girar a gran velocidad provocando muchos cortes en Hidan que gritaba de dolor al sentirlos golpes del jutsu para despues salir volando mientras Naruto dejaa de girar.

Naruto callo pesadamente al suelo mientras sus ojos volvia a la normalidad dando a entender que el modo sannin habia desaparecido dejando en su lugar a un Naruto muy cansado y debil el cual veia como sus clones desaparecian dejandole el camino libre a Kakuzu que caminaba hacia a el con intencion de matarlo mientras el lo miraba impotente ya que no tenia la energia para defenderse.

CERCA DEL LUGAR. (MINUTOS ANTES)

Natsumi y sus hermanas miraban al rubio luchar con los inmortales de manera inteligente pero ellas miraron como Naruto ordeno a sus compañeras salir del lugar dejandolo a el luchando solo accion que las preocupo mucho pero su preocupacion crecio al ver como el rubio caia despues de realizar su jutsu.

-Chicas vamos rapido debemos salvar a Naruto-kun- ordeno la kitsune para que sus hermanas asintieran de manera rapida para empezar a corre en su intento de salvar al rubio de las manos del enmascarada.

CON NARUTO.

El rubio miro con el akatsuki llegaba frente a el para despues ser sujetado por el cuello y al hacerlo el enmascarado lo empezo a golpiar en el rostro con fuerza mientras Hidan se reicorporaba para empezar a reir al ver la golpiza que recibia el rubio.

-Nezumi Kedama(Bola de Pelos de Rato)- se escucho la voz Koneko para que bolas de fuego azul con forma de ratones calleran sobre el enmascarado que al ver el ataque solto al rubio para esquivar el ataque que aun asi lo golpio en la pierna derecha provocando una gran quemadura en ella .

Kakuzu al ver su herida busco el responsable de el ataque para que pagara por ese golpe pero al hacerlo dejo de ver al rubio que fue tomado por dos siluetas y sacado del lugar mientras una silueta caia sobre los akatsuki.

\- Katon: Hikui Oka (Elm fuego: Llamarada descendente)- fue lo que dijo la silueta para que una gran cantidad de fuego caia sobre los akatsuki que solo recibieron el golpe directo provocando que se perdieran dentro de las llamas mientras la silueta se retiraba siguendo a las otras siluetas dejando a los sujetos envueltos en llamas que despues de unos minutos se dispersaron mostrando a los akatsuki muy quemados y muy molestos.

\- se escaparon y todo por tu culpa - culpo Hidan mirando de mala manera al enmascarado- ya no tengo los sacrificios para Jashin-sama y todo por tu incompetencia maldito - volvio a culpar el albino para recibir una mirada molesta de su compañero.

\- Callate idiota fuiste tu el que lo derrotaron una clones de sombras- expreso con enojo para que su compañero lo mirara de igual manera.- mejor vamos nos deben estar esperando- ordeno el enmascarado para empezar a caminar seguido de su compañero.

Un poco mas alejado de los inmortales se encontraban las bijuus atendiendo a un inconciente Naruto el cual tenia una gran cantidad de moretones y algunos cortes en el cuerpo.

\- One-sama , Naruto-kun esta muy debil y esta ardiendo en fiebre- informo muy preocupada Choimi para Kurama se acercaba al rubio para darle un suave beso en los labios enviandole chakra por el y provocando enojo en sus hermanas- Tu zorra vieja y abusiva no te aprobeches- expreso con enojo Choimi mientras el rubio abria los ojos.

-estoy en el cielo estoy viendo angeles- balbusio el rubio para volver a dormir dejando a las bijuus sonrojadas y sonrientes.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus reaciones y comentarios sobre la pelea y la historia...sin mas que decir adios.


	11. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo 10 : Te Amo._**

Las bijuus miraban dormir al rubio con ternura mientras se mantenian alertas por si los inmortales volvian por el debido a que no hace mucho termino su lucha , lucha que dejo orgullosas las bijuus que vieron como el rubio les hacia frente a dos enemigos fuertes sin dudarlo y aun mas importante protegiendo a sus compañeras que en esos momento se encontraban en un claro un poco mas alejado de la batalla mientras Kaguya atendia las heridas de Mirai que maldecia su debilidad la cual habia permitido que su hermano tuviera que rescatarla y alejado del combate dejando a su "inesperto" hermano el cual no aparecia por ningun lado cosa que preocupaba mucho a sus compañeras que estan dispuestas a ir a buscarlo pero la presencia de la hija de feudal complicaba mucho las cosa.

Naruto poco a poco recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo y sentia como poco a poco su energia volvia poco a poco a la normalidad cosa que lo tranquilizaba un poco ya que eso significa que habia podido salir con vida de la pelea ademas el rubio pudo sentir tres presencias muy familiares a su alrededor y no las de sus compañeras cual provoco que con mucha curiosidad y de manera lenta abriera sus ojos para ver de quien se trataba pero al hacerlo sintio como dos cosas le impedia respirar cosa que la verdad empezaba a disfrutar.

-Naruto-kun que bueno que estes bien- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo para separarse de un disgustado rubio el cual esta disfrutando del contacto que solo se recompuso de manera lenta para mirarlas de frente.

-gracias por la ayuda chicas - agradecio el rubio mientras se ponia de pie. - creo que deberia volver con mi equipo - expreso el rubio para empezar a caminar seguido de las bijuus que no planean despegarse de el despues de lo ocurrio.

Asi el grupo del rubio empezo a buscar al equipo del rubio el cual estaban en mejores condicion pero aun asi seguian preocupadas por el rubio que no daba señales de vida situacion que no mejoraba con el estado de la princesa quien se encontraba muy asustada y nerviosa.

\- Sensei no puedo seguir aqui sin hacer ire a buscar a Naruto-kun- expreso decidida la antigua diosa para diriguirse a los matorrales pero antes de poder avanzar el rubio aparecio en el claro con su "guardianas" aparicion que molesto a las compañeras del rubio.

-Hola chicas co...- el rubio se vio interrumpido por un sorpresivo abrazo de su compañera y sensei que lo aprisionaron contra sus pechos los cuales no eran tan grandes como los de la bijuus pero aun asi el rubio disfrutaba el contacto provcando celos en sus "guardianas" las cual intentaban no lanzarse a matar a su querida abuela y a la hermana del rubio.- chicas aunque me gustaria quedarme asi todo el dia creo que deberiamos seguir con la mision- al escuchar eso ambas chicas reacionaron separandose de manera rapida del rubio quedando muy sonrojas para despues asentir.

Despues de recibir la afirmacion de sus compañeras el rubio se dirigio a hacia la hija del feudal y en el camino empezo a detallarla y mirarla con atecion para quedarse pensando que era... muy hermosa.

La chica era de cabello negro que eran separadaen dos colas de caballos su cabello tambien baja por su cara en un largo frequillo el cual se dividia en tres partes el terminaba justo frente unos hermosos ojos de color rojo algo oscuros el rubio siguio bajando para poder encontrar con un delgado cuerpo el cual era cubierto por un bello kimono de color rosa con diversas flores.

La chica miraba muy asustada al rubio se notaba que aun no superaba lo ocurrido por lo que Naruto decidio acercarse con calma para cuando llego al frente de la chica poder mirarla con una sonrisa amable.

-tranquila Hime-sama ya todo acabo nadie la lastimara - expreso el rubio con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica - que le parece si apartimo para que pueda llegar a su hogar con su familia - pregunto el rubio para que la chica dudara un poco- tranquila no permitire que nadie te lastime tu lo prometo y Naruto Uzumaki nunca retrocede a su palabra , ese es mi camino ninja- expreso con una sonrisa el rubio dandole confianza a la chica que asintio para tomar la mano del rubio.- creo que como su carruaje fue destruido la unica opcion es que yo la lleve en mi espalda para poder avanzar mas rapido- explico el rubio provocando un sonrojo en la chica que asintio para subirse en la espalda del rubio que solo empezo a caminar hacia su equipo que miraban de mala manera a la chica que eso escuchaba los latidos del rubio lo cuales le provoco sueño.

-Nos vamos -pregunto Naruto para que sus compañeras asintiera y emoezaran a caminar al lado de la bijuus que no le despegaban la mirada a la princesa que estaba imersa en sus sueño en los cuales se podia distinguir una cabellera rubia sueños que causaban risas algo tontas.

-(esa maldita abusiva esta soñando con MI NARUTO-KUN )- pensaron todas las chicas del claro -( no dejare que esa zorra me lo quite)- los pensamientos de las " amigas" del rubio eran muy celosas y posecivas comportamientos que rodearian al runio Uzumaki de por vida.

El viaje a la capital del fuego relativamente tranquilo ya que las chicas se la pasaron conversando entre ellas cosa que causo felicidad y curiosidad en el rubio que solo se limito a caminar y a admirar los paisajes que en su realidad estaban destruidos con solo una idea en su cabeza.

-( No dejare que eso vuelva a ocurrir , debo detenerlos)- penso el rubio con determinacion para mirar con las bijuus hablaban con la albina y la rubia de diversos temas imagen que saco una sonrisa al Uzumaki.

Despues de caminar unos minutos Naruto y compañia llegaron a la capital de la nacion del fuego donde fueron recibidos por una gran cantidad de samurai y de guardias reales.

Quien son ustedes y que desean en la ciudad-pregunto con seriedad el lider del grupo el cual tenia una armadura roja con detalles dorados.

-somos ninjas de konoha y traemos a la hija del feudal- presento Mirai para que la princesa bajara de Naruto y pasara al frente provocando que todos los guardias se arrodillaran.

-Miya-sama que bueno que llego su padre esta muy preocupada por usted- expreso con respeto el samurai - pero mi señora nosotros teniamos entendido que usted se fue custodiada por su guardia personal - insinuo el hombre para que la chica bajara la mirada.

-todos murieron durante un ataque en el bosque - la tristeza en la voz de la chica era palpable- de no ser por ellos no sabria que me hubiera pasado - termino la chica con la mirada abaja.

El samurai al ver eso dejo de hablar para despues empezar a guiar a la chica y al grupo de konoha por la ciudad donde las personas se arrodillaban al ver a la chica cosa que la avergozaba mientras el rubio bajaba la mirada con tristeza ya que esa imagen era remplazada por una donde todos estaban muertos y una gran cantidad de Zetsu avanzaba hacia adelante matando a mas inocentes esa imagenes no salian de la mente del rubio que solo podia sentirse culpable reaccion que paso desapersivida por todas las chicas todas menos Kurama que se acerco a el para abrazarlo suavemente mientras el rubio dejaba que sus cayeran lacrimas que guardo desde la muerte de Neji las cuales se sumaron a la muerte de sus compañeros y posteriormente a la de Hinata la cual fue una que no pudo asimilar o al menos despedirse de ella todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que sentia poco a poco salia en formas de lacrimas y de sollosos que solo entendia las bijuus y la diosa que miraban con tristeza y con culpa el estado del rubio mientras la rubia y princesa miraban todo con curiosidad y pena pero no pudieron preguntar el porque la reacion de rubia ya que habian llegado un gran castillo blanco detalle dorados y rojos el cual tenia el gran kenji de la nacion del fuego en el centro de todo al cual entraron despues de que el Samurai hablara con uno de los guardias y al entrer un hombre de traje negro y cabello castallo los recibio.

\- sean bienvenidos ninjas de konoha el señor feudal ya esta informado de su presencia por lo que me ha indicado que les de una habitacion para que puedan descansar mientras esperan a que el feudal los atienda- propuso el hombre para que todas asintiera y se diriguiera a las habitaciones mientras Kurama guia al rubio a una habitacion para que pudiera descansar y despejar su mente.

Al llegar a la habitacion Kurama recosto al rubio en la cama para que tenia una mirada vacia sin sentimiento como si algo le faltara eso dejo destrozada a la peliroja que se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitacion.

-Kurama-chan... por favor ... no me... dejes- expreso con tristeza el rubio.- No ... quiero... estar... solo ...no ...quiero ...volver a ...estar ...solo- el rubio estaba destrozado todas las imagenes lo azotaban las imagenes de sus amigos cayendo bajo el poder de Sasuke y Madara como ellos los enfrentaron y cayeron por protegerlo.

La bijuu mas poderosa de todas miraba con la persona que la acepto con ella era sin jusgarla , la persona que la amaba y buscaba protegerla sin importar su estado , la persona que siempre les mostraba una sonrisa hasta en los peores momento estuviera en ese estado le rompia el corazon en mil pedazos tenia a que algo y solo habia una forma de demostrarle lo que sentia por el asi que sin perder tiempo se acerco al rubio de manera lenta.

\- Naruto-kun no pienses eso tu nunca estaras solo mis hermanas y yo siempre estaremos contigo no importa lo que pase siempre estaremos para ti ademas tienes a Kaguya-obachan a tu hermana y al viejo mono ellos te quieren y nunca permitiran que estes solo- expreso la peliroja provocando quebel rubio la mirara para encontrarse con una mirada llena de amor.

Ambos jovenes estaban estatico solo se miraban a los ojos perdiendose en ellos para empezar disminuir la distancia entro ellos haciendo que sus labios se encontraran en un torpe pero amoroso beso que poco a poco subia de intencida provocando que la kitsune subiera sobre Naruto que tomo a la peliroja para acercarla a el mientras la bijuus empezaba a desvestir al rubio empezando por su camina para separarse del rubio y admirar su trabajado cuerpo provocado que el rubio tambien empezara a desnudarla llevandose una grata sorpresa.

-Kurama-chan no llevas ropa interior- pregunto el rubio para que la chica se ruborisara mientras el rubio admiraba su figura.

La peliroja tenia un cuerpo bastante bien desarrollado de unos pechos grande de copa DD de pesones rosado levemente oscuresidos los cuales hacian juego con su hermasa piel blancan el rubio siguio bajando para encontrare con una entrepierna lisa sin rastro de bello en ella mas abajo con una hermosas y largas piernas.

Naruto sin perder tiempo volvio a besar a la peliroja con amor y luguria mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la entrepierna de la chica para empezar acariciarla mientras el rubio baja por el cuello del la chica dejando un camino de beso para poder llegar a los pechos de la chica que se mesian en el aire por el pesar de su respiracion accion que hipnotizo al rubio que de manera lenta se acerco al pecho izquierdo para darle una pequeña lamida provocando gusto en la peliroja que solo gimio mientras el rubio repetia la accion numerosas veces para despues prenderse de el empezando a chuparlo provocando gemido mas sonoros en la chica despues de un rato el rubio cambio de pecho repitiendo la accion provocando que la chica sintiera su interior arde dando señales de que estaba llegando a su limite.

-Na...ru...to yyyoo puedo maAAAAHHHH-expreso la chica liberando sus mieles la cuales calleron en la mano del rubio y me la cama Naruto al ver su mano empadada se la llevo a los labios para probar las mieles de la kitsune a la cual le salieron nueve colas rojas y unas lindas orejas de zorro en la cabeza cosa que sorprendio al rubio.

\- Kurama-chan estas hermosa - expreso el rubio provocando un gran sonrojo en la chica que solo lo beso mientras dirigia el mienbro del rubio a su entrepierna dirigiendole una mirada llena de amor y luguria al rubio.-te amo Kurama-chan- la kitsune al escuchar eso solo pudo sentir felicidad y esperanza ya que despues de tantos años habia encontrado a alguien que de verdad la amaba.

El rubio empezo a empujar en el interior de la kitsune que solo dejaba salir suaves gemido mientras el rubio entraba y salia de ella numerosas veces provocando que las piernas y las colas lo abrazaran haciendo que el rubio llegaran mas a dentro de la peliroja que gemia a gusto para despues la ella tomara al rubio y se dieran vueltas quedando ella sobre el rubio para enseguida empezar a subir y a bajar provocando gemidos roncos en el rubio que miraba como los pechos de la kitsune subian y bajando al igual que ella por lo que en un movimiento rapido se recompuso para tomar al pecho derecho y empezar a chuparlo provocandole un gran placer a la peliroja que sentia como el miembro del rubio se hacia mas grande dando a entender que estaba a punto de venir al igual que ella por lo que subio la velocidad sus movimiento para asi ambos llegar al climax.

-NARUTO-KUN/KURAMA-CHAN- gimieron con fuerza ambos para liberar sus mieles mientras la peliroja caia en el pecho del rubil muy cansada y feliz para que el rubio la abrazara con amor haciendo que ambos sucumbieran al cansancion y al agotamiento provocando que calleran en los brazos de morfeo.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentarios y reaciones sobre la historia ...sin mas que decir adios


	12. Chapter 13

**_Capitulo 11 : De Camino a Nami_**

Naruto despertaba sintiendo una presencia a su lado mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas mientras abria los ojos para encontrarse con su amada peliroja dormida y con su rasgos kitsunes presente aun haciendo ver mas hermosas y adorable mientras el rubio las imagenes de la kitsune , su hermanas , de la diosa de cabello y por ultimo la de su sensei y hermana provocando que una idea apareciera en su mente.

-( no permitire que nadie las lastime y que las aleje de mi ... lo prometo)-penso con seriedad el rubio para ver como la kitsune se movia con disgusto como si le falta algo sacandole una sonrisa al rubio que se acerco a ella para abrazarla provocando que la chica se calmara y sonriera mientras se acercaba mas al rubio buscando el calor de su cuerpo mientras el rubio volvia a caer dormido.

EN KONOHA.

Rei y sus hermanas habian estado reuniendo la informacion encargada por su hermana mayor llevandose muchas sorpresas en el proceco sopresas que le provoco mucho enojo y molestia.

-esta informacion molestara mucho a One-sama y hara sufrir mucho a Naruto-kun- expreso la rubia rubia mientras sus hermanas asentia.- espero que si esto es verdad el se conforte y no se porte como un casanova - dijo la rubia con desgana para tomar unos pergaminos y guardarlos en su arena la cual desaparecio mientras la chica salian del lugar pensando en como recibirian al rubio despues de que volviera de su mision pero todas las formas incluian una cama donde el rubio y ellas hacia cosas no muy santas.

DE VUELTA CON NARUTO.

Al dia siguiente Naruto desperto muy feliz con la compañia de su amada kitsune la cual lo abrazaba de manera amorosa y celosa provocando una sonrisa en el rubio que intentaba levantarse pero al moverse la peliroja lo sujetaba con fuerza para seguir poder estar mas tiempo con el pero Naruto tenia los planes de levantarse haciendo peliroja gruñera con molestia lo cual saco una sonrisa al rubio que le acaricio la mejilla de manera amorosa.

-Kurama-chan aunque me gustara estar contigo todo el dia contigo sabes que no podemos hacerlo debemos levantarnos y empezar el dia - expreso el rubio con una sonrisa para besar a la chica que lo recibio con gusto para despues miralo con fastidio.

-si ya se pero no quiero perder la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amo - dijo la chica para besar al rubio con amor que la abrazo con por la cintura.

\- si a mi tambien me gustaria estar contigo todo el dia pero debemos volver a la aldea - declaro el rubio con una sonrisa para levantar de la cama empezando a recoger su ropa para empezarla a vestirse mientras la chica lo imitaba.

Cuando ambos jovenes estuvieron vestidos y mas presentables ambos salieron de la habitacion para ir en busca de las demas las cuales se encontraban en el gran comedor de la masion en conjunto con la familia del feudal los cuales miraban al rubio con agradecimiento y admiracion miradas que intrigaron al rubio.

-buen dias Naruto-kun que bueno que estes mejor -saludo la rubia mayor para ver como el rubio levantaba la mano en señal de saludo.- te estabamos esperando para desayudar ya que en la tarde regresaremos a la aldea- anuncio la chica para que el rubio asintiera y se sentara junto a la peliroja que no soltaba el brazo una accion que molesto a las presentes pero antes del que el comedor se convirtiera en un zona de guerra el Feudal se puso de pie.

El Feudal era un hombre unos cuarenta años de piel blanca algo bronceada con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color el lleva un kimono de color blanco con franjas verdes mientras en su cabeza habia un extraño sombrero en forma de abanico que tenia una flama en el centro.

-buen dia joven Naruto -saludo el hombre para que el rubio asintiera.- me gustaria saber como puedo agradecerte por salvar a mi amada hija - pregunto el hombre para que el rubio negara.

-No hace falta solo hice lo que cualquier ninja haria para cumplir con su mision-respondio el rubio haciendo sonreir al hombre.

-pero muy poco arriesgan su vida para salvar a una persona que no conoce por esa razon quiero agradecerle haberla salvado y no recibire una negacion como respuesta-presento el feudal dejan sin salida al rubio.

\- Feudal-sama me gustaria pensarlo antes de pedirle algo tan apresuradamente - propuso el rubio para que el lord asintiera mientras Mirai se disponia a hablar pero antes de poder hacerlo una bola de humo aparecio en la mesa precisamente frente a ella con un pergamino en la boca el dejo frente a la rubia que lo tomo para leerlo con calma.

-chicos debemos irno los equipos seis y siete han pedido refuerzo en su mision - anuncio la chica para que el rubio y la albina asintieran - valla alisten sus cosas los esperare en la puerta de en media hora ...si nos disculpa Feudal-sama- se escuso la rubia para salir de la habitacion seguida de Shineko y Choimi que se dirigieron a sus cuartos.

-joven Naruto estare esperando su respuesta- anuncion el hombre mientras el rubio asintia saliendo de la sala junto a la kitsune y la diosa que esperaba una orden del rubio.

Naruto camino en silencio hacia la habitacion que le habian dando siendo seguido por la peliroja y por la albina que no se atrevian hablar pero cuando Naruto estuvo frente a su puerta el le dedico una mirada a sus compañeras.

-chicas valla alistense tenemos que evitar algunas muertes- ordeno el rubio para que las dos mujeres asintieran y se fueran del lugar dejando solo al rubio que miro por la ventana-(no dejare que mueras esta vez Haku mereces una oportunidad para vivir en paz y hare todo lo posible para dartela)- los pensasamientos del rubio estan centrado en salvar a su antiguo conocido.

Naruto despues de prepararse salio de la mansion con una mirada seria para ver como su equipo y las bijuus lo esperaban en la salida de la cuidad.

-vamos chicos debemos apresurarno a llegar lo antes posible a Nami no kuni (pais de las olas) por lo que dice en el pergamino el cliente mintio sobre la mision por falta de fondo y porque su hogar esta siendo aterrorizado por el madnate multimillonario Gato que ha contratado en a una gran cantidad de mercenarios y ninja para poderarse de la aldea y como los otros equipo han decidio seguir con la mision el Yodaime-sama nos a ordenado que vallamos como apoyo de ellos debido a que se han encontrado con un de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (siete espadachines ninja de la niebla ) Zabuza Momochi un ninja renegado muy poderoso por lo que partiremos de inmediato- explico y ordeno la chica para mirar a las bijuus- y ustedes que haran ahora que tenemos que ir a Nami- pregunto con algo de agrecividad la rubia provocando que las aludidas fruncieran el seño.

\- nosotras ire con Naruto-kun el es el unico que puede decirnos que hacer- expreso Shineko haciendo enojor a la rubia que planeaba poder estar tiempo de calidad con su hermano que paso al frente haciendo que todas lo miraran.

-chicas no debemos perder tiempo con peleas sin sentido- ordeno el rubio haciendo callar a la rubio- ademas ellas nos seran de mucha ayuda en las batallas ademas no quiero qur vuelvan solas a la aldea podria pasarles algo- dijo con preocupacion el rubio haciendo sonrojar a las nombras por la preocupacion y atencion que el rubio les brindaba mientrasla rubia y la albina sentia enojo y celos por la atencion del rubio hacia las hermanas.

Asi sin mas demora Naruto y las chicas salieron de la Capital para tomar rumbo a Nami que no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad por lo que solo se demorarian unas horas poder llegar al pais de las olas.

EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA.(EN LA RECIDENCIA NAMIKAZE)

En la aldea de la hojas las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas todo menos en la recidencia Namikaze donde se podian escuchar extraños sonidos que provenian de la alcoba principal algo muy extraño ya que la mayoria de la familia estaba en misiones.

En la habitacion se podia distinguir a dos siluetas una de cabello rubio algo largo y desordenado mientras la otra era una mujer de cabello castaño y marcas en la cara los cuales se encontraban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

-aaahhh Tsume-chan estas aaahhhh muy apretada lo adoro- expreso Minato mientras empujaba dentro de la mujer que gemia con fuerza.

-Aaahhh Minato-kun cuando dejaras a Kushina aaaahhh para que podamos aaaahhh estar juntos- dijo entre gemidos la mujer de rasgos caninos mientras el hokage se adentraba en ella.

-aaahhh pronto mi querida aaaahhh perrito pronto aaaaahhh sera conocida como la esposa del Hokage - anuncio Minato haciendo sonreir a la mujer que se dedicaba a gemir mientras en su mente planeaba como seria su vida cuando "su amiga" no estuviera.

Un importante golpe estaba a punto de llegar a la aldea de la hoja donde los mas afectados sera la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze golpe que cambiar su familia para siempre.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto y compañia habia estado corriendo por algunas horas para que a la distancia apareciera la costa dando a entender que estaba llegan a la costa de la nacion del fuego Mirai al ver esto busco por todos lado un barco o algo para poder transportase pero no encontraba nada que le sirviera asi que decidio comunicarselo a sus genin por lo que se dio vuelta pero al hacerlo la rubia pudo ver como sus alumno y las mujeres estaban con sus pies sobre el agua.

-chicos como saben caminar sobre el agua yo aun no se los enseñe- pregunto la jonnin para que ambos alzaran los hombros.

-esto me lo enseño Itami-sensei para que pudiera molder bien mi chakra por eso tengo un gran control de chakra todo es por ella- expreso con orgullo el rubio para recibir una enorme roca que lo mando de inmediato al suelo mientras mas atras las bijuus empezaba a silbar inocentemente mirando a un inconciente Naruto que flotaba cerca de ellas.

Despues de poder despertar al rubio e inventar que lo habia golpiado un un pez volador lo cual el rubio creyo ( idiota) todos corriero hacia Nami que no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar por lo que no les tomaria mucho llegar debido a que todos despues de correr algunos minutos pudieron ver la costa del pais algo que los hizo correr con mas velocidad mientras una densa neblica cubria gran parte del camino provocando que Mirai se confundiera y preocupara debido a que podia sentir chakra asi ella empezo a trazar sellos a gran velocidad.

\- Fuuton: Kaze Nakunaru (Viento Dispersor) -de la boca de la rubia salio una potente rafaga que disipo la neblina dejando ver una imagen bastante familiar para el rubio.

Frente a ellos se encontra Zabuza apricinando a Kakashi mientras Sasuke y Menma luchanba con un clon de el pero mas atras pudo con Kushina caia herida bajo el ataque de un extraño ninja de iwa que la miraba con diversion y lujuria ademas tambien pudo ver a las hermanas y a Akeno luchando con tres genin de la misma aldea por lo que el rubio ideo un plan rapidamente.

-Mirai-sensei usted y Choimi-chan ayuden a kushina-san -ordeno el rubio para que la rubia y la peliverde asintieran.- Kaguya-chan y Shineko-chan usted acaben con los genin -volvio a hablar el rubio para despues señalar a la peliroja-Kurama-chan y yo luchares con el enmascarado-expreso el rubio para que la chica asintiera.

Para todos dirigirse hacia sus oponentes mientras Zabuza miraba con curiosidad al rubio que sacaba su espada y a la peliroja que hacia aparecer una espada muy hermosa de color rojo con dibujos de zorros y el mango era de color naranja muy llamativo haciendo crecer la curiosidad del hombre ventada

-espero que estes listo - expreso el rubio tomando posicion de batalla al igual que la peliroja.

-te matare mocoso incensato - amenazo el hombre vendado.

Continuara...

Hola chico aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios y reacciones sobre la historia ...sin mas que decir adios.


End file.
